


When I Kissed The Teacher

by ConnectionIsEverything



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, May get filthy at some point, gets angsty, it was my dreams so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectionIsEverything/pseuds/ConnectionIsEverything
Summary: AU in which Giovanni falls in love with his English Literature tutor, Ranvir Singh.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 256
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so excited to publish this! I had a dream about it so why not write about it! Enjoy folks :)

Giovanni was nervous. Why was he even nervous? He was only going to meet his English Literature tutor. To him, it felt like being back at school again with the first day nerves and never knowing what to expect from it all. Giovanni had always wanted to expand on his knowledge of English Literature mainly because he didn’t understand it but he wanted to learn but he was already aware of famous literature authors like Shakespeare and Jane Austen. Looking down at his watch he saw that he had five minutes to spare before meeting his tutor. He had been given the name and the room number where he was supposed to meet _her._

_Ranvir Singh, room 12_

He wandered down the corridors checking each number on the doors to make sure he had not gone past it and fiddled with his clothes to make sure that he made a good impression. Giovanni eventually found the room and the door was already open. _Do I knock or just walk in?_ He paraded by the door so she couldn’t see him deciding whether to just walk in or make his presence known. In the end, he knocked on the door leaning against the door frame. 

The woman who was supposed to be tutoring him turned around and greeted him with a smile. At first Giovanni was taken aback. She wasn’t what he expected. In his mind, he was expecting someone...not like her at all. She was stunning. 

“You must be....Giovanni?” she said as she walked over, reaching her hand out to shake his.

Giovanni was completely starstruck by the woman. She was wearing a figure hugging blue jumpsuit with a belt wrapped around the middle, her hair waved past her shoulders and the makeup she wore was minimal but very natural.

“Yes, I am!” he smiled back, shaking her hand in response feeling how warm her hand felt in his.

“I’m Ranvir and unlucky for you, you’re stuck with me as your tutor.” she chuckled softly once they had let go of each other's hands. 

“Actually, I think I got _very_ lucky.”

Fuck. He didn’t mean for that to sound so flirty. _What the fuck, Giovanni? You’ve only just met the woman!_ There was no denying that he found his tutor obscenely beautiful but he was here to learn, not romance her. He pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind although they’ll probably come back to haunt him later. 

Ranvir raised her eyebrow. Was that a flirty remark or was he just being kind? She shook it off but his Italian accent was enough to lull someone into a daydream. But she wasn’t expecting a handsome Italian man to turn up in the doorway claiming to be her latest Literature student. 

“Right, Giovanni,” she started as she closed the door behind him, ushering the Italian further into her office, “shall we sit down and get to know one another first before we get started?”

Giovanni instantly nodded taking in the surroundings of the room. There was a huge bookcase of books at the back of the room absolutely stacked with classic literature novels that Ranvir was going to take him through. He felt a pit of excitement inside of him as he pulled out a chair from underneath the table and sat beside Ranvir. There was already a pile of books ready on the table in front of him along with a pen and some paper. 

“Tell me a little bit about yourself, Giovanni.”

He snapped out of his thoughts as he was miles behind from what she was saying. “Well where to start, I’m a dancer.”

“Professionally or…” she trailed off. 

“Professional in Ballroom and Latin dancing. I’m Italian champion you see but then I moved onto teaching for people at all levels,” he could see the look on her face that she was questioning why a professional dancer had come to her for English Literature lessons. She was not expecting that at all, far from it really. 

Ranvir crossed her leg over the other before speaking, “wow...that is quite extraordinary. I wasn’t expecting that at all.” she spoke truthfully.

“How do you mean?” he asked.

“Well, most of my students aren’t as...exciting as you that I can assure you of.”

Giovanni chuckled, “I take it that you don’t get many professional dancers dropping in for lessons then?”

She shook her head, “I think you’re the first.”

“I feel honoured to be the first professional dancer to drop by your office,” he grinned from ear to ear.

Ranvir smiled in response, very pleased at how well they were already getting on and she had already established just from what he told her, he was very hard working which she loved. There was something Giovanni that made him quite different from all her other students whether it was because he probably had the most exciting life dancing, she didn’t know but he intrigued her in a way that no one else had. 

“What is there to know about you?” Giovanni asked genuinely, he wanted to know more about her because quite frankly he was already fascinated. 

Ranvir glanced at him, not knowing how to answer that question. No one else had ever asked her about herself before. She was always a very private person and gave zero details about her personal life to other people but his tone of voice sounded so genuine. Why on earth would he want to know more about her? 

“There isn’t really much to know,” she responded quickly. 

Giovanni sat up in the chair and leaned back against it, “I’m genuinely curious, Ranvir. I want to get to know you if we are going to work together.”

“Well, I have a postgraduate qualification in journalism which I do alongside this job but teaching English Literature is my main passion. There is something about literature that is so...enchanting. Especially both classical and modern day but I’m a massive sucker for classic literature.”

Giovanni smiled as he watched as her eyes lit up whilst talking about it. Proof that she was so passionate about it and she loved her job. He had never met a woman so intelligent yet so _sexy_ at the same time. Intelligence was very sexy. Those thoughts had taken over his mind. For fuck sake she was his tutor this had to stop plus he barely knew her, she could be happily married for all he bloody knew. His eyes discreetly scanned her hands and noticed she wasn’t wearing any sort of wedding band or rings on her finger...so she could be single. _Fuck sake pull yourself together!_ If she was single, he wouldn’t understand why. She was too gorgeous to not have a partner. 

“I do a little bit of local journalism here and there...it’s nothing special really.” she looked down at her hands.

“I’d love to read some of your work,” he said before Ranvir looked back up at him, his eyes gave away so much to her. He really did care and was interested in what she had to say.

Then she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. What? Why was she blushing? He only said that he wanted to read some of her work not inviting her to dinner or anything as such. Ranvir took that as a compliment even though she was not very accepting of them. 

“I’m very flattered...thank you,” she replied with a shy smile. 

Giovanni noticed the blush that had crept up onto her rosy cheeks. He had just made his tutor blush which was not at all intended but now he was even more entranced by her. Ranvir had already begun to lay out the pile of books which she had selected for him.

“I’ve got a mix of Jane Austen, Shakespeare, nineteenth century novels,” she briefly went through each of the novels with him but the one that stood out to him the most was Romeo and Juliet. The novel he had a little understanding of but he wanted to expand on it. 

“Romeo and Juliet?” she questioned with her eyebrows raised, “a rather romantic novel about forbidden love between two young people.”

Giovanni shrugged his shoulders, “I’m a bit of a sucker for romance novels.” he said with a slight smirk on his face.

Ranvir cracked a little giggle, “me too to be fair until it all ends in a complete tragedy.” 

“It is the novel I want to start with,” he said with a smile.

“Then we will crack on with it next time we meet.” 

Neither of them knew what was about to be in store for them but at least Giovanni had something to look forward to, expanding his knowledge on literature and knowing he would get to spend a couple of hours with Ranvir. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai basically teases G about his new tutor :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this so far so thank you so much <3

Giovanni had arrived back in his London flat feeling very relieved at how well things went today. He had hardly slept the night before which was very unlike him because he very rarely got nervous over anything but this was completely different to dancing and performing in front of people. He was so used to being in control and being the teacher but this time he was going to be taught. He was the student which meant doing the complete opposite of what a teacher does. It would take some getting used to but he trusted Ranvir. She knew what she was doing, she is the professional in that department after all.

“How did it go? Was it boring?” his flatmate, Kai, asked as soon as Giovanni had shut the front door.

Giovanni threw his keys on the kitchen counter and pulled his shoes off, “No. It was really good. My tutor...she’s _lovely_ . A very _beautiful_ lady.”

Kai sat up and looked over at his friend, his eyebrows raised out of curiosity. “Lovely and beautiful, aye?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t really know what to expect but we’re already getting on really well,” he said, slumping himself down on the sofa beside Kai and grabbing his phone out for his pocket. 

“You won’t be saying that when she’ll start working you hard.”

Giovanni glanced over at his friend before looking back at his phone and going straight on Instagram. He decided to see if Ranvir had an account somewhere, not to be nosy but he was curious. Was it weird that he was searching up his tutor on social media so he could look through her posts? Probably. His finger hesitated once he clicked onto her page. Should he follow her or snoop at her posts? _Play it safe and snoop through her posts._ Giovanni scrolled through her feed. She wasn’t very big on social media due to the huge delay in when she posts. He didn’t realise that Kai was peaking over his shoulder the whole time.

“Is that your tutor? No fucking way!” he gasped in complete shock. 

Oh god. Giovanni felt his cheeks go red from embarrassment that his best friend had just witnessed him practically stalking Ranvir’s Instagram posts. 

“This is an invasion of privacy, you know,” he said very quickly. 

Kai barked out a laugh. “You’re already simping over her, I see.”

Giovanni rolled his eyes. Of course he wasn’t simping over her, was he? “I’m not a simp!” he argued back straight away.

“Are you just going to stalk her Instagram or are you going to be a brave boy and give her a follow?” 

Kai was now teasing him. Should he follow her though? Would it be appropriate? Giovanni didn’t even think during that moment, his thumb hit the follow button. Shit. It was going to go either way reaction wise. He clicked off the app straight away once he had done it. The nerves bubbling up inside the pit of his stomach. It was moments later when Giovanni’s phone buzzed. _Oh fucking hell._ He picked up his phone and unlocked it, clicking straight on the notification. 

_Ranvir Singh followed you back_

Oh my god. He couldn’t believe it. Part of him was expecting an angry DM off her telling him how inappropriate it was. He breathed a sigh of relief until Kai was glancing over his shoulder again with a slight smirk plastered on his face. 

“Now she’s a simp for you.” he teased once again making Giovanni roll his eyes in response. 

Should he message her? _Fuck sake, you know how to talk to women. Why are you getting nervous over messaging her?_ Giovanni once again hesitated, thinking about it for a few seconds before his phone vibrated again. He looked down at the screen. 

_Ranvir Singh has sent you a message_

He stared at the notification. Why was he even scared to tap on it? Eventually he did after Kai nudged him so hard in his arm. He took a deep breath and read the message in his head. 

_Hello, stranger! Were you stalking my page? You liked a post from like a year ago xxx_

Oh fuck. He didn’t even realise he had done that. He thought about what he was going to reply with until Kai had piped up again.

“Just text her back, Gio! She ain’t gonna take your phone off you like a naughty school boy the next time she sees you!”

He took a deep breath and started typing.

**Ciao Bella! I’m so sorry about that, I didn’t even realise i did it haha x**

He pressed send and waited for her to respond. He never took his eyes off the screen for the whole time. 

_You’re forgiven! I may or may not have stalked your page as well so I guess we’re both guilty! Xxx_

Giovanni breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he wasn’t the only one stalking Instagram pages. He realised that most of his posts were of him showing off. Fuck knows what she was going to think of him now. He didn’t want Ranvir to see him as some sort of eligible bachelor since most of the ladies were thirsting after him. He nearly jumped once he had seen that she texted him again. 

_Nice family pack, btw (and no, I’m not flirting just pointing it out) :p xxx_

He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself but once again Kai was being a nosy bastard and sniggering away to himself. He nodded before leaning back against the sofa.

“Yeah, she definitely fancies you.” 

“Kai, fuck off!” he huffed in frustration before Kai lifted both of his hands up in surrender as he shuffled himself away from the Italian. 

**So you don’t mind all the topless photos then? X**

_They’re alright, I suppose. Bit of a poser, aren’t you? Are all Italians like that?? Xxx_

**Nope. Just me :p**

_You’re probably the sort of guy who has himself as his lock screen. Am I right or am I wrong? Xxx_

**It’s for motivational purposes :p**

_I’m sure it is. I would like you to do some research on Romeo and Juliet ready for our next lesson together xxx_

**You’re setting me homework? Already?**

_Might as well get ahead of things and start now. Don’t you think? Xxx_

**What if I don’t do it?**

_You really don’t want to get on the wrong side of me, Giovanni. Trust me on that one xxx_

In that particular moment, Giovanni gulped. She was only joking surely? They did spend the rest of their first meeting together having a laugh together. He was very surprised at how chilled she was whilst he got to know her a little more, finding out that she has a dog called Shmizzels and lives in the beauty of the peaceful countryside. 

Later on in the evening Giovanni was sat perched up in bed scrolling through his phone and decided to read some of Ranvir’s journalism work. He was very impressed. A lot of it was linked to politics and he found it quite interesting. His eyes stopped scanning the paragraph when he saw that she had once done an interview on Good Morning Britain. He smiled to himself as he watched the interview thinking about how incredible she was and her knowledge was impeccable. His mind did wander a little and thought about how beautiful she looked. _Snap out of it! You can’t have a crush on her!_ He was drawn to her intelligence and her ability to explain complicated things in such a simple way. Giovanni snapped out of his thoughts feeling his phone vibrate in his hand. 

_I forgot to give you my number so we can chat outside of lessons xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ranvir's POV and more flirty texting ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your amazing and supportive comments! It inspires me to carry on writing x

Ranvir had gone to bed early since she was knackered after another long day of the same routine but she went to bed feeling happy from the breath of fresh air that was Giovanni Pernice. It was nice to have someone completely different to teach especially when you can have a laugh with that person. Her day had been made even better when she received a notification off Instagram to say that Giovanni had followed her and accidentally liked one of her old posts. It made her chuckle knowing he had been snooping around her feed. Ranvir didn’t even think twice and she followed him back straight away. She bit her lip before deciding to have a little snoop at his posts...a lot of them were rather _hot._ Her eyes did wander a little even though it was wrong to be even looking through his posts in the first place. He was her student and nothing else beyond that. She was playing it dangerous by following each other on social media even though they’re both adults and allowed to do whatever they wanted. This was the first time in ages since Ranvir had received any sort of genuine male attention, even if it was just friendly, ever since the messy divorce from her ex husband. The marriage was everything Ranvir didn’t want, she fell pregnant not long after they had got married but everything fell apart once it had been found out that her ex had been cheating on her the whole time. Ranvir’s heart broke into a million pieces but she had to stay strong for Tushaan. It had always been just herself and Tushaan. No one else. There wasn’t room for anyone else in her life and that’s how she wanted it to be. 

She glanced over at the clock and sighed. It was getting late into the night and she never got much time to herself since she had a son to take care of. She was a single mum after all having to work twice as hard as any other parent battling two jobs and juggling paperwork. Her life had become one routine and one routine only and that was to work and take care of Tushaan. She had spent the majority of the night texting Giovanni before her fingers had decided to text him her number. _You’re playing with fire, Ranvir._

Why was he on her mind? Was it because he was totally different from anyone else and he was actually bothered to get to know her? Ranvir watched through some of his dance videos on his feed and it was safe to say that it took her breath away. The way he moved and she became drawn to him. 

Her phone vibrated in her hand once again. 

**Sorry to bother you but I’ve just read a few of your journalist work and I have to say, I think you’re A-MAZ-ING darling! I also kinda watched an interview of you on GMB and the way you explain things so simply has helped me to understand certain things more clearly :)**

Ranvir’s heart melted as she read over the message over and over again. He was so lovely and kind hearted and he was so much more than just good looks. She felt a little blush form on her cheeks once again. _He’s being friendly, Ranvir. Get over yourself._ Her fingers quickly began to type back.

_Awww Giovanni! That’s so lovely of you to say and I’m extremely flattered that you have used your spare time to read some of my work! It really does mean the world xxx_

Giovanni replied back almost straight away.

**You should do more of it, you know. There isn’t many journalists like you nowadays x**

She blushed once again. He was full of the most heartwarming compliments. _Is he just being nice or does he mean it?_ Her brain couldn’t decide neither could she decide how to reply to him. 

_You’re a real charmer, aren’t you? Xxx_

**A charmer? Maybe. Truthful? Definitely x**

Ranvir let out a small giggle before replying back.

_I’m very much looking forward to our first official lesson! I will be checking if you have done your research work though xxx_

**Don’t worry, I’m doing it right as we speak ;)**

_You’re a dedicated student, I like that ;) xxx_

**You’ll soon find out that I’m a hard worker so you’ll have zero problems with me ;)**

_Don’t kid yourself, mister! Xxx_

Ranvir put her phone down by her side as she reached over for the cup of tea she had made earlier on. Hoping it wouldn't have gone cold due to the fact she had completely forgotten about it as she was too preoccupied texting Giovanni. 

Her phone vibrated once again before picking it up and reading the message.

**I love how quick witted you were towards Piers Morgan. Putting him in his place like a naughty child ;)**

Ranvir slowly sipped her tea as she attempted to text him back using her left hand. 

_Well someone had too! ;) xxx_

**I’m glad to know my tutor can put up a good fight. You have my permission to put me in my place if I start misbehaving ;)**

_Oh don’t worry, I will. You’ll be like a scared little puppy hiding under the table ;)_

**Fingers crossed it won’t ever have to come to that then ;)**

_Did this count as flirting?_ She thought to herself, continuing to slurp on her tea. Things did start to get dangerously close to flirting between them if it wasn’t already. She had to stop this. She had a reputation to uphold. Ranvir quickly texted back to wish him a goodnight. 

_I’m off to bed now! I’ll see you next week for our lesson! Goodnight xxx_

**I’m already looking forward to it! Buona notte <3 x**

And with that she went to sleep with the Italian lingering in her thoughts. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the first lesson!

The next week had come around much quicker than anyone would’ve liked except for Giovanni who had woken up extra early that morning to prepare himself for his first official lesson with Ranvir. Excited was an understatement. He had spent at least two hours making himself look presentable, in the back of his mind he questioned why he was putting in so much more effort than he usually would. The last few days had been spent researching the novel Romeo and Juliet alongside texting Ranvir every five minutes which obviously caught the attention of Kai who kept on teasing him for it. 

Giovanni had arrived early to the lesson with a spring in his step as he knocked on the door and made his way in with a smile on his face.

Ranvir sat up from her desk, putting her cup of coffee down on the desk. Confusion in her eyes. 

“You’re early. Eager to get started?” she chuckled. 

“Oh, I can always come back when it is time,” he replied with a small frown.

It looked like Ranvir had only just arrived as she was still consuming her breakfast and cup of coffee. He felt a little bit bad for disturbing her but she shook her head in response, a sign that she wanted him to stay. 

“Take a seat. Just give me five minutes to scoff this beagle,” Ranvir took a large bite from the food as she tried to eat it as quickly as she could without choking on it.

Giovanni chuckled quietly as he sat down at the table. His eyes glancing over towards her as she was in a blind panic to prepare for the lesson. He found it quite adorable that she was starting the lesson early which meant they had more time together to _flirt._

_No, Giovanni. No flirting._

Eventually she got herself sorted out and sat down closely beside him with the novel in hand. Giovanni couldn’t help but notice how stunning she looked today, no jumpsuit of course but she was wearing a red dress which contoured her figure perfectly. His eyes wandered down and noticed the small cleavage. 

_Nope, don’t look down there._

“Right,” she started looking over the sheet of paper full of notes which Giovanni had placed out on the table for her. Her eyes scanned what he had written. She was very impressed with the amount of research he had done for her. “This is excellent, Giovanni. I’m impressed.”

“Told you I wouldn't let you down,” he winked at her before grinning.

Ranvir couldn’t help but smile back. His smile was pretty adorable and infectious, “I think this is the best note taking I’ve seen.”

Giovanni had spent hours taking notes and not just because he wanted to do well but he wanted to impress Ranvir. _Looks like it all paid off._ He felt quite proud of himself. He leaned over a little closer to her, _not too close_ but close enough so at least there was some distance between them.

“Do I get a gold star?” he asked, trying not to sound remotely flirtatious. 

Her eyes glanced over to meet his and she couldn’t help but notice how close he was to her face. _Was he flirting?_ Ranvir once again shook it off and pushed it to the back of her mind. 

“Not so fast, golden boy. We still have the rest of the lesson to get through before I even consider that.” 

Giovanni let out a little chuckle. She was so quick witted and he loved that about her. He shuffled back against his chair as Ranvir picked up her pen and fiddled with it between her fingers.

“I actually...erm...have attempted to read the novel,” he said but his voice had gone a little quieter.

“It’s not really the easiest read, is it? Especially with all those complicated words Shakespeare uses.”

He felt a little embarrassed that he found it hard to understand the meaning of the words being used in the novel. It was like a completely different language, “It’s even harder when your first language isn’t even English.”

Ranvir gently placed her hand on top of his for reassurance, “We can go through it and I’ll explain the meaning of the words to you, simplify it in a way.”

Giovanni looked down at her much smaller hand on top of his, he broke a little smile. He was so grateful to have Ranvir as his tutor and it was like she understood his needs and it would probably take him longer to understand the novel but she didn’t mind that. 

_She has a heart of gold. Solid gold._

Ranvir removed her hand from on top of his and picked up the book, “we’ll start with the summary of the plot. I know you said you’ve attempted and found it difficult but can you explain to me what the plot is? If you feel more comfortable writing it down then that’s okay, not everyone feels comfortable speaking about their ideas aloud.”

“From what I know and read, it’s a tragic love story between two young people who are supposed to be sworn enemies but end up falling in love,” Giovanni explained to the best of his ability and judging by Ranvir’s genuine smile, she was satisfied with his answer.

“Yes! Exactly! They come from two families that have an ongoing conflict with one another, in a nutshell they’re star crossed lovers who cannot be together. The tragic part of it is because they can’t be with one another, they take their own lives. It’s quite sad when you think about it.” 

“Imagine not being able to be with the person you love,” he mumbled.

Ranvir nodded in agreement, “this is why Shakespeare branded this novel as a tragedy because of the series of events leading up to their deaths.” she explained.

Giovanni listened attentively as Ranvir went into more in depth detail about the series of events that happened in the novel. He noted down important plot points as he would need them later on for analysis. Ranvir stopped each time he noted something down and she would explain things in a simpler way if he didn’t understand it. 

“You can take the novel home with you and reference back to it whenever I set you some work,” she said whilst Giovanni was mid sentence writing something and he looked up at her with a smile.

“Thank you...you’re a fantastic teacher, you know.”

Ranvir smiled back at him, her heart suddenly went all warm and fuzzy from his comment. She didn’t know why, he was only complimenting her teaching skills. 

_Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._

“You’re only just saying that,” she began fiddling with her pen again whilst she leaned over the table and grabbed a plain piece of paper.

“I mean it.”

Giovanni caught a slight glimpse of her cleavage, he tried to avert his eyes to something else but he kept glancing back at them. 

_Stop Giovanni, stop. Concentrate._

Ranvir noticed from the corner of her eye that he was discreetly, well she would hardly call it being discreet, looking at her. _Was he just checking me out?_ No way. She began to write down what work she wanted him to do from home next. Once she was done she handed the piece of paper to him.

“This is for next week’s lesson. Nothing too complicated. I just want you to write a detailed summary of the main plot using the notes you’ve produced.”

Giovanni read through it carefully before nodding, folding the piece of paper in half and putting it in his coat pocket so he didn’t lose it. Checking his watch he was stunned at how fast the time went by. 

“It can’t be the end of the lesson already...surely.” 

Ranvir chuckled at the fact he gave away that he wanted to stay and learn more, “unfortunately it is but if you need any help or you don’t understand something then just drop me a text. I’ll help in the best way I can.”

The smile grew on his face but his heart sank a little knowing that it would be at least another week until he could see her again. 

_Thank god for social media then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thank you for all the love! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets all flirty flirty again ;)

Giovanni had been sat on the stool by the kitchen counter with his head glued down to his work ever since he arrived home after the last lesson. Of course Kai poked fun at him for being a ‘tutor’s pet’ which was ridiculous. He wasn’t a tutor’s pet at all. He just wanted to work hard and achieve something worthwhile outside of dancing. His fingers began to stiffen from all the writing he had done and his hand began to cramp. Placing his pen down on the counter he decided to take a ten minute break. No denying that he missed Ranvir despite the fact that they had spent most of the time texting one another, mostly late into the night as Ranvir had other students to be teaching during the day. His face would light up every time he received something off of her. 

“Seriously mate, take a break. You’ve done nothing but sit there all afternoon,” Kai playfully smacked him over the head as he walked past.

Giovanni picked up his phone and went straight onto Instagram to post something for his feed. He spent quite a while going through his camera roll looking for a decent photo but he chose one from a recent shoot he did. A black and white photo with his shirt off, _of course_ , and wearing a pair of grey joggers. 

He typed the caption

_The real Jasmine 😂_

A small chuckle left his lips as his finger tapped on the ‘post’ button. Instantly tapping off the app and putting his phone back down on the counter.

Kai was leaning against the other side of the kitchen counter scrolling through his phone, “how many photos do you actually have from that shoot?” 

Giovanni smiled smugly, his camera roll was full of behind the scenes outtakes. Then he saw Kai smirking down at his phone and a cackle escaped from his lips.

“What?” he questioned with his eyebrows raised in mere suspicion.

“Your _lovely and beautiful_ tutor just commented on your post, my friend.”

Fuck. 

Shit. 

Giovanni hastily picked up his phone and unlocked it, his heart already thumping in his chest as he opened up Instagram and tapping straight on his notifications button. 

_Ranvir Singh liked and commented on your photo_

He felt his breath go shaky as he tapped on the comment notification and read it. 

_The family pack making its appearance once again, I see 😉😋_

Giovanni could see Kai’s eyes burning into his own, the widest smirk he had ever seen plastered all over that smug face of his. 

“Just admit that you fancy her and we’ll say no more about it.” 

But the real question was; should he reply? Should he be flirty or be his usual cheeky self? He didn’t know. Giovanni couldn’t admit to himself that he did fancy Ranvir but he knew full well that it wasn’t appropriate despite all the harmless flirting between them. It probably wasn’t the best idea to reply to her being all flirty knowing what some of his followers were like. 

Kai could see that Giovanni looked so concentrated over what to comment with. It made him chuckle seeing his best friend have a mind blank over a woman he clearly had the hots for. 

In the end, Giovanni chickened out from replying to her and liked the comment instead feeling his face burning red as he texting her instead.

**Seen your comment, not sure whether you were being flirtatious or as you say ‘just pointing it out’ ;)**

_You never know with me, Giovanni. I never give anything away ;) xxx_

In the back of his mind, he secretly hoped that she was flirting with him but he knew she couldn’t because of her job so he narrowed it down to being teased by her. 

**I guess the whole family pack thing is a running joke between us now ;)**

_Maybe it is, Mr Pernice ;) xxx_

_Mr Pernice._

Oh fucking hell. 

Why did that sound so flirty in his mind? Ranvir knew exactly what buttons to push when it came to a little bit of harmless flirting. Giovanni glanced up at Kai, the colour of his face now resembled something of a beetroot. 

“Alright...so maybe I do fancy her…” he murmured. 

Kai didn’t even need to reply. That smug smile plastered across his face said it all to Giovanni. He fancied Ranvir from the moment they met, not only was she glowing with natural beauty and intelligence but they had formed an instant connection with one another. Despite still not knowing much about Ranvir, she was a complete mystery to him, he started to feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach whether they were together or texting to each other. 

Giovanni fiddled with the ring on his pinky finger, debating whether the thought of _attempting_ to facetime her would be a good idea. What if she was still at work? 

_She couldn’t be otherwise she wouldn’t have replied to your text so quickly._

**Can I maybe facetime you later on? I want to check my work through with you before tomorrow x**

He hesitated for a moment before tapping send, glaring down at the screen as he could see that she was already typing back.

_Of course! I just need to get a few jobs done and I’ll be available to you xxx_

He reread the last part over and over again but he didn’t know why, it just stood out to him the most out of the entire text. 

_You can fancy her but nothing else beyond that._

Was his mind playing games with him? Maybe. 

**I don’t want to disturb your evening if you already have plans x**

_No no no, Giovanni! It’s no bother at all, if you need some help then you know I will make time for you xxx_

**I don’t deserve you as my tutor x**

_No, you bloody don’t :p xxx_

A couple of hours had passed and Giovanni was laid on his front on the bed reading through the work he had produced. Making sure it made perfect sense for Ranvir to look at. He looked down and checked his watch _9:25pm_ it read, knowing it was probably too late for Ranvir to facetime him. That was until his phone started vibrating before he glanced down at the screen.

_Incoming facetime call from Ranvir Singh._

His heart stopped. 

Why the fuck was he panicking over a bloody facetime call? This would be the first time they’d see each other outside of lessons. Giovanni wasn’t sure what to do apart from making sure he looked decent for her. Normally if it was any other person, he wouldn’t usually bother but this was his tutor he had to make an effort. His finger swiped across the screen and accepted the call before he even had the opportunity to put a shirt on. 

Shit. 

Ranvir smiled as she appeared on the screen then realising he was topless. _My goodness._ She allowed her eyes to wander whilst he wasn’t looking.

“Have I called at a bad time?” she chuckled shyly. 

Giovanni sat back down on the bed and rested his phone against one of the plump pillows so she had a better view of him. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be calling this late,” he replied, taking in her beauty.

Ranvir was wearing hardly any makeup, her hair looked slightly dishevelled and wearing a black oversized jumper which looked absolutely massive on her which wasn’t very surprising to Giovanni since she was very petite. 

“I’m so sorry. I’ve been rushed off my tiny little feet but I’m all yours now!” she beamed from ear to ear. 

Giovanni picked up the piece of paper and turned it round to show her, the page full of his neat writing. “Aren’t I a good student, huh?”

_Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy written by William Shakespeare early in his career about two young star-crossed lovers whose deaths ultimately reconcile their feuding families. The novel was set in sixteenth century Rome, Italy._

“Very good…” she trailed off as her eyes scanned the writing, “I love that you have mentioned when the play was written and where it was set.” 

A smile grew on his face knowing that she was fully satisfied with the work he had produced over the last few days alongside giving dance lessons at his studio. 

“See? Told you I would produce you some fabulous work!” 

Ranvir rolled her eyes jokingly before barking out a laugh, “I’ve always had good faith in you, Giovanni.”

Giovanni rested his chin on his hand, raising his eyebrows in response to her. “Does that mean I’m your favourite student?” 

“I don’t do favouritism, Mr Pernice.” she replied instantly with a bit of a cheeky smile. 

“We both know that I am your favourite, Miss Singh.” 

His response was awfully flirty and it made Ranvir blush. Her cheeks very slowly burning up at the way he said her name in his beautiful Italian accent. 

_Just a bit of harmless flirting, Ranvir._

Was it though? She swore he was deliberately flirting with her but then again so was she in a way. Her brain was telling her not to do it. Before Giovanni even had the opportunity to expand on the flirting, Ranvir went on to talk about what was in store for their next lesson.

“We’re going to start going through the first section of the novel tomorrow and then I’ll give you some questions to answer,” she explained. 

Giovanni nodded as she spoke, “sounds perfect to me. I’m already looking forward to it!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm debating whether to carry on with my fics because of THAT article...people might not feel comfortable reading it or just don't want to but let me know. It kinda disheartened me since it was one of the only things getting me through this tough period but at least we can still dream, right? I will always love and respect them as individuals. All the love, guys xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They flirt a little more but in lesson time ;)

“The Elizabethan Era took place from 1558 to 1603 and is considered by many historians to be the golden age in English History. During this era England experienced peace and prosperity while the arts flourished. The time period is named after Queen Elizabeth I who ruled England during this time…”

Ranvir explained in their lesson the following morning. Giovanni made sure he listened attentively since she did mention that there would be some questions of everything they would cover today. He quickly jotted down some important notes as she carried on talking.

“Back in those days, it was normal for women to be married and pregnant by the age of fourteen hence why Shakespeare made Juliet a fourteen year old. If that happened these days then there would be a huge scandal about it.”

Giovanni looked up from where he was writing, “and this was a common thing then?” he questioned.

“Yeah. It’s just how things were back in those days. They had some strange laws in place and incest in the family was a huge trend. Pretty skin crawling. Now, do you want to sit closer to me so we can go through act one, scene one together?”

He didn’t even need to think twice. Giovanni jumped at the opportunity to sit closer to Ranvir shuffling his chair closer to hers as they felt their knees brush together sending a shiver down his spine. Their shoulders then touched as they leaned forward over the table so they could through the extract together. Giovanni’s hand was dangerously close to hers with his fingers accidentally brushing against her own which sent her into a frenzy.

_Stop, Ranvir. It’s inappropriate._

The little voice in the back of her mind kept repeating to her. Although his face kept appearing in her thoughts. No. This had to stop. The flirting...just everything. She was a forty three year old single mum and he was this sizzling thirty year old Italian. There was no way in hell he would ever be attracted to someone like her... _was there?_ It was debatable in her opinion. They hadn’t even known each other for that long for anything to develop between them. 

Ranvir hadn’t even noticed that Giovanni was looking up at her with a slight concern in his eyes. She was so lost in her own thoughts. She knew she had a terrible habit of overthinking things and she tried not to show it in front of people. Giovanni firmly placed his hand on her bare knee, already feeling how soft and warm her skin felt against his touch. This time he wasn’t flirting with her. He was attempting to comfort her and whatever was going through her mind. 

“Ranvi...are you okay?” he asked so soothingly. 

_Ranvi._

Her heart began to melt at his touch and the little nickname he suddenly had for her. 

_You shouldn’t be feeling like this, Ranvir. You’re adding more fuel to the fire._

Ranvir looked up to meet his worrying gaze, forgetting how close together they were sat. She slowly got lost in his truly beautiful eyes and now losing all self control which was so unlike her. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry. My mind went blank for a second...must be me forgetting to have my coffee this morning.” she replied in her attempt to try and cut the obvious growing sexual tension between them. 

_Sexual tension? You can’t like him, Ranvir. He’s your student. You could risk losing your job if you carry on like this._

Giovanni didn’t believe her. Yes, she was a fantastic teacher but a bit of a shit liar but he decided not to press her about it and instead carried on with the lesson. 

Once again, the lesson had flown by and Giovanni felt proud of himself for making it through the first extract without too many questions being asked. It was all thanks to Ranvir and her brilliant explanation of everything. Anything that had seemed wrong with her earlier had disappeared as she started gushing how proud she was of him for working so hard. 

Ranvir looked down to check the time and saw that they still had another half an hour. Why waste it? It was another perfect opportunity to find out more about how Giovanni ended up living in London.

“How long have you lived in London for?” 

“Around five years. I first came here to do a show and I just fell in love with it all,” he replied with a smile.

“I’m not surprised. We do have some amazing shows in London. Massive theatre fan right here!” she gestured towards herself.

Giovanni’s eyes instantly lit up. She was a massive fan of the theatre too? “Turns out we both have great taste then in hobbies then.” 

Ranvir went on to ask more questions and it turns out that Giovanni was born in Sicily, she knew it was a rather beautiful island, and had been dancing for the large majority of his life.

“Oh I’ll tell you a funny story,” he started. “When I first came into this country, I couldn’t speak a single word of English. I was given a translator and the only phrases I had was ‘hi, how are you?’ and ‘where is the toilet?’”

Ranvir couldn’t help but giggle, “oh bless you! That is quite extraordinary that you went from knowing hardly any English to where you are now.”

“I mean, I’m still learning even to this day but I say I’ve come far from only knowing two phrases.” he chuckled in response.

She could just imagine how adorable he must’ve been trying to understand English and learn it as it wasn’t an easy language to learn. She also wondered how hard it must’ve been for him to move to a country where he could hardly speak the language but at least he was humorous about it all, just shows that he was a light hearted guy. 

“I remember the first person I taught, she was from fucking Manchester and I was still learning the language so I was telling her to jump and she kept saying _joomp..._ ” Giovanni was interrupted by Ranvir wheezing loudly.

“ _Joomp!”_ she repeated with a slight snort escaping from her mouth as she wheezed.

“Like what the fuck is _joomp?_ Then you had fucking _boomp."_

At that point, Ranvir could no longer contain her ongoing laughter; she held her stomach as she laughed and wheezed at the same time setting Giovanni off into fits of laughter as well. Her sides started to ache from all the laughing and tears ran down her cheeks obviously from not being upset but from laughing so hard. 

“Oh goodness, Giovanni,” she started as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks using the back of her hands, “I haven’t laughed that hard in ages.”

Giovanni’s face began to hurt from all the smiling and laughing that had exchanged over the last ten minutes. In all honesty, he hadn’t had this much of a good time with someone in forever and that spoke volumes to himself. When he was with Ranvir everything felt so natural, like they had known each other for years. He knew it was a big risk he was going to take but he wanted to take her to his dance studio.

_There’s no harm in taking your tutor to your dance studio, surely?_

Fuck it. 

“I would love to show you my dance studio,” he said but his voice became a little shaky from nerves.

Ranvir bit her bottom lip softly. She was tempted to say yes but it was a risk. She couldn’t reject his offer...but neither could she accept it. It gave her food for thought as they were so comfortable in each other's company. 

_Go, Ranvir...there’s zero harm in it._

“You know what,” she stopped before taking a deep breath. “I would really like that.” 

Was she going to regret her decision later? She didn’t know but what she did know was that she found herself attracted to him…

_No, Ranvir. You’re not attracted to him. Stop being so bloody stupid._

Giovanni instantly stood up from the chair and held out his hand, “come on. I’ll show you my world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for the future chapters, things may get a tad bit angsty! 
> 
> Once again, thank you for the love and I'm so happy that you guys want me to carry on writing and to the rest of you as well thank you for all your amazing fics <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a tad bit spicy...until the end

Giovanni pushed through the double doors into his second home, his dance studio. Ranvir followed him through into the large room and looked around; the mirrors started from the floor and ended to the ceiling. This was completely different to the surroundings that Ranvir was used to as she walked further into the training room, her heels clicking against the wooden floor. 

“Welcome to my world!” he beamed, reaching out and taking hold of her hands and walking her right to the middle of the room.

“This place is actually incredible. You’ve done well for yourself,” she smiled back.

He gently squeezed her hands in response, not realising that his thumb was softly caressing her skin, “take your coat off...I’m going to teach you a few steps.”

Ranvir felt a little tense. She was always such a closed off person and stuck to what she was comfortable with but this was completely out of her comfort zone. 

_Just bloody dance with the man, Ranvir._

“Oh alright, but I’ve never danced before so if I step on your toes I’m sorry in advance,” she chuckled softly as she let go of his hands, instantly already missing his touch as scandalous as that sounded and walking to the other side of the room to take off her coat. 

“I hope you know a little about the Cha Cha Cha.”

Giovanni watched her as she walked back to where he was standing, moving his hands and placing them on her hips. Ranvir took a sharp intake of breath as his hands touched her hips, letting him move her body around to face the wall of large mirrors. Her eyes instantly averted to the floor avoiding the sight of herself in the mirror. She couldn’t look at herself. The waves of anxiety were now building up from the pit of her stomach. 

His arm came around her front and placed his hand on her lower abdomen, bringing their bodies closer together. Giovanni could sense that she was feeling uncomfortable being in front of large mirrors. 

_Reassure her, Giovanni. Tell her the truth that you think she’s beautiful._

“Ranvi, take a look at yourself...I know you don’t want to but have a good look. You are beautiful in every single way and I know this is out of your comfort zone but trust me when I say this...you are perfect…” 

Ranvir eventually did look up at the mirror as hard as it was for her, she did it. His words took her by complete surprise. Did he really just admit that she was beautiful? He can’t have. No other man would bother to even look twice at her.

She could feel his hot breath against her ear making a shiver in a way that was so inappropriate. 

“Do you mean that, Giovanni?” she whispered so quietly that he could only just hear what she said. “Or are you just saying that?” 

“I mean it.” 

He did mean it. In every single way he meant it. Why she couldn’t see that for herself made his heart sink. Whilst he was here with her, he was going to make her feel beautiful in her own skin no matter what. 

“Go on then,” she piped up a little louder this time round. “Show me this cha cha cha then.” 

“So, we’re going to start with the rotation of the ‘ips…” he started before he could see Ranvir cracking out a giggle in the reflection of the mirror.

“The what?” she questioned. 

“The ‘ips, you know...these things here,” Giovanni gestured his free hand towards her hips. 

Ranvir chuckled again feeling her mood instantly lifting, “I know what hips are, Giovanni. It’s the way you say it.” 

“Hahaha very funny, Miss Singh.” he rolled his eyes playfully. 

That man really knew how to crack a smile out of her no matter how she was feeling. The butterflies erupted in her stomach as he gave a small demonstration of how she should rotate her hips but the way he moved just screamed _sexy_ to her. 

“Now we will try together,” Giovanni firmly took hold of her left arm and raised it above and over his shoulder so her hand was touching the back of his neck. 

Ranvir allowed her fingers to brush across his skin so delicately and she swore she felt him shiver at her touch. She gulped louder than she had originally initiated as he counted her in and guided her hips from side to side. 

_Good god, what have you let yourself in for?_

Giovanni carried on rotating her hips from side to side until she was able to carry on by herself. He was gobsmacked at how incredible her hip movement was to say that she had never danced before in her life. Beginning to rotate his hips with hers and their bodies almost practically grinding against each other. 

Fucking hell. Why was this turning him on? Giovanni felt his heart pounding inside his chest as he kept a discreet glance at the reflection of her in the mirror. It had only occurred to him how much he was attracted to this woman and what she was doing to his mind...and body. 

_Don’t get fucking aroused, Giovanni._

He grabbed hold of her hips firmly and rotated her hips more and more until her backside was pressing against him.

Jesus christ. 

“There we go. That’s it.” his voice suddenly broke and went shaky. 

Fuck sake.

Ranvir knew she was enjoying this a little too much but didn’t even want to admit it to herself at all. She glanced back up at the mirror and witnessed Giovanni’s fingers now tracing the curves of her figure down to her waist. It felt wrong but so fucking _good._ Her eyes closed as her breathing became a little more shallow. Bolts of electricity shot through her body at that moment with his lips so close to her ear. She could feel his slightly shaky and uneven breathing. 

_Stop this right now, Ranvir. A tutor and her student should NOT be doing this._

The feeling of another man pressed up behind her sent her into a serious frenzy. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be touched like _that_. 

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” he breathed quietly against her ear.

His hot breath made her shiver once again. What the fuck was going on with her? Why was he having this major effect on her? 

_You don’t fancy him, Ranvir. It’s a heat of the moment thing you’re experiencing. Nothing else._

Ranvir shook her head in response, twisting herself around to glance up at him. Her eyes flickered down to his lips. They looked rather tempting. Giovanni caught her looking down at his lips. She must’ve been thinking the same thing as he was. He was debating in his mind whether to grab her and cup her face and kiss her. They were alone together after all and it was out of lesson hours. It wasn’t like anyone was going to catch them doing something scandalous. 

His hands slowly moved her body around so she was facing him fully. It was now or never. Express his feelings or chicken out at the last minute. Ranvir parted her lips looking up into his eyes. She was now so close to crossing a very dangerous line. A line crossed that could cost her job if anyone somehow found out about it. She couldn’t risk it all. She just couldn’t...not even for _him_. Whatever he felt for her, it would pass once he found a younger and much more beautiful woman. In her mind, she decided it was best to draw a line between whatever tension there was between them.

_Push him away and make him realise that you’re not worth it. He’ll get over you eventually._

Their lips were so dangerously close to touching and their breathing became more shallow. Giovanni leaned in more to kiss her. It was what he wanted. To feel her lips against his own but before he could even brush his lips against hers, Ranvir placed her hand firmly on his chest. Pushing him away and expanding the distance between them as she escaped his grasp.

“I need to go...I’m sorry,” she said barely above a whisper, hastily walking away from him to grab her coat.

Ranvir pushed open the door and left without even saying goodbye or looking at him.

Giovanni was left standing by himself in the middle of the room.

His heart immediately sank and something inside of him began to hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooop! Prepare for a couple of angsty chapters! 😬


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Gio impending ☹️

The days that had passed since their ‘moment’ at the dance studio were miserable to Giovanni. He was confused more than anything. Why did Ranvir walk away from him? Did he do something...or say something to make her leave without even saying goodbye? He couldn’t have otherwise he would’ve remembered. The days seemed to drag on and on the more he thought about it. The work she had set was left untouched on the bedside table in his bedroom, he just didn’t have the mindset to even attempt it at least. 

Giovanni picked up his phone for what felt like the one hundredth time that day and checked if Ranvir had texted him but as usual... _nothing._ She hadn’t even replied to any of his messages from the last few days and his heart sank more and more. 

He let out a loud sigh and threw his phone back on the sofa. From behind the kitchen counter, Kai watched his friend with concern. He was usually so upbeat but he just seemed so...lost and gloomy. 

“I’m cooking up some pasta, mate. Do you want some?” 

Giovanni said nothing and slumped himself down on the sofa, his eyes slightly teary. He just didn’t understand what he did wrong to receive the silent treatment off of her. 

“I’m not hungry but thank you…” he mumbled back.

“Right,” Kai started having enough of Giovanni sitting around sulking. “You’ve been sitting there like an abandoned puppy for the last few days. What is going with you? You haven’t even done any of your literature work.” 

He really wasn’t in the mood for this. Was he overreacting over the whole situation? In all honesty, even his mind didn’t know what to think. In response to Kai, he pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and said nothing else. 

Kai perched himself down on the edge of the sofa. “Come on, Gio. You can talk to me.” 

Giovanni’s heart ached for _her._ It felt so silly really but the feelings that he had developed for her over the last few weeks had taken over his life. 

_Maybe she really didn’t feel the same way. It was all in your head, Giovanni._

It hurt him. 

Giovanni eventually did look up at Kai already feeling so guilty for him having to put up with sulky Gio, “something happened the other night...between me and Ranvir...well, it nearly happened until she left and never even looked or said goodbye to me...and now she hasn’t even spoken to me since then.”

Kai’s heart sank for his best friend. Clearly it was bad otherwise he would have brushed it off by now. 

“Do you have feelings for her?” 

All he did was nod slowly in response. 

“Oh mate...you’ve fallen in the deep end here.” Kai sighed lightly. 

“Honestly Kai, I’ve never met a woman like her...yes, I was attracted to her since I met her but she’s not only beautiful but she’s smart, intelligent, she has a heart of gold and doesn’t see me as some sort of womaniser. I can be myself around her. She treats me like a human being and not a sexual object that people make me out to be…”

“You’ve been happier since you started seeing her for lessons but it seems to me that something must be holding her back from wanting to open herself up to you,” he replied softly. 

Giovanni shrugged. What possibly could be holding Ranvir back? Had she been hurt in the past and therefore shut herself off? She had been very vague about her personal life whenever asked about it. But whatever was going on in her mind, she was pushing him away. 

“And as for her not texting you Gio, maybe she’s just busy with other students.” 

“She always makes time to talk to me, even if she is up to her neck in paperwork or doing some local journalism,” he sighed heavily, fiddling with the ring on his pinky finger. 

“Then you’ll have to wait until you next see her to talk about it...but you gotta do your work, Gio.” he chuckled weakly.

Bless Kai for trying to lighten the mood but Giovanni wasn’t having any of it at all. Instead he grabbed the nearest cushion and held it close to his chest, pulling his hood over more to cover his face. He let out a long yawn. He was so tired. He hadn’t slept since that night. If he was lucky, he’d probably get at least an hour or two in the early hours of the morning. 

Kai leaned over and grabbed the TV remote and went straight onto the movies section on the TV guide.

“Let's put Bohemian Rhapsody on. A little bit of Freddie Mercury and Queen might lift your mood up slightly.” 

Giovanni looked over at Kai and smiled very weakly, feeling grateful for his friend at least attempting to cheer him up. 

It was the least he could do whilst Giovanni tried to find a way to cure his aching heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get even more angsty soon! I'm so sorry in advance ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really tense...I'm so sorry for the angst 😬

Ranvir arrived at her office exceptionally early on that Friday morning. Her mind had been a complete mess all throughout the week as she dumped her bag on the desk knowing how awkward the next few hours were going to be with Giovanni. She let out a heavy sigh, burying her face into her hands. Did she do the right thing by pushing Giovanni away? Yes. It was the right thing to do. Things had already gone past the milestone of inappropriateness between them and she had to put a stop to it all. So she did. Ignoring Giovanni for the whole week hopefully may have taught him a lesson that she wasn’t worth the upset. She rummaged through her bag looking for the worksheets needed for the lesson, throwing out the boxes of headache and stress relief pills onto the desk. Ranvir had hardly slept throughout the week so her headaches became more frequent during the day. 

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud knock on the door. 

“Come in!” she called out, not even turning around to check who it was. 

Instead, she quickly shoved everything back into her bag and zipped it up. It was going to be one hell of a long day and those pills were needed to get her through it. 

“Ranvi.” an Italian accent spoke out softly.

Ranvir spun around instantly to find Giovanni standing in the middle of her office at least one hour early from when he was supposed to be due in. 

“You’re an hour early.” she said with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

“I know but we need to have this out,” Giovanni stepped closer and looked up at her with pleading eyes. 

“There is nothing to discuss, Giovanni.”

He shook his head in response, “you’ve been ignoring me all week.”

“I’ve been very busy.”

“You always make time for me no matter how busy you are. Why did you walk out on me?”

Ranvir could feel his eyes burning into her own. She crossed her arms and glared at him, “because...I’m your tutor, Giovanni. What we did was beyond inappropriate! You could’ve put my job at risk!”

Her voice started to raise. She didn’t know how to handle it apart from throwing all the blame onto him. She would feel so guilty later on but she had to do it. 

Giovanni raised his eyebrows, completely stunned by her comments. So now it was his fault? Why was she blaming him? 

“Are you fucking joking, Ranvir?! You’re seriously telling me that what we did last week was inappropriate? Something happened between us! We were going to kiss and I wanted it to happen because my feelings for you go beyond a friendship!” 

Ranvir could hear the clear frustration in his voice and it pained her but she had to do this for her benefit and  _ for his own _ . His feelings would soon pass and she’ll just be another one of his doormats he would walk all over and throw away when it was no longer needed. Ranvir couldn’t put herself through all the hurt and heartbreak again. She barely coped with it all the last time round. 

The palm of her hands now felt sweaty as she clasped them together, not knowing what to say to him. Her breath became more shaky with the growing emotions and frustration building up inside her. 

“Giovanni…” she started as she took a deep breath, “whatever you feel for me...it’s all in your head. You’ll realise that once you meet someone else. I’m the adult here and I should know better. I shouldn’t have allowed for us to grow so close together if I had known if we’d end up in this situation. I’m your tutor and you’re my student...and that’s all it will ever be…”

And with that Giovanni felt like someone had stabbed a knife straight through his already aching heart. It broke into a million pieces. Why was she doing this to him? The pain he felt in the past was nothing compared to what he was feeling during that moment.

“So I’m just a child in your eyes?” his voice broke as he spoke.

“You don’t understand…” her voice was barely above a whisper now. 

Giovanni scoffed. She was infuriating him with pure frustration. Her words hurt him deeply and he didn’t think that she had realised that. 

“Don’t understand what, huh?” he questioned. “It’s you that doesn’t understand. I want you, Ranvir! If you can’t see that then you and I must have a different take on what we’re feeling.” 

“Just leave, Giovanni...I’m going to find you another tutor.” 

Ranvir glanced up at him and saw the expression of hurt across his face. She had broken him. 

“So that’s it? You’re just going to throw me away like I meant nothing to you. I see how it is. You can have this back…” he reached into his large coat pocket and slammed the Romeo and Juliet novel onto the table making Ranvir jump from the bang that echoed the room. The tears began filling her eyes but she held them back until he had at least left the room.

Nothing else was said between them. 

Giovanni left her office and slammed the door behind him leaving Ranvir bursting into a fit of heavy sobs. Her hand gripping onto the edge of her desk, her body slowly collapsing onto the floor with the tears streaming down her cheeks. Ranvir curled herself up against the wood and carried on sobbing for the remainder of the morning. 

_ What have you done?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things will get better!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sad Gio 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one today ❤️

The minutes turned into hours and the hours turned into days as Giovanni was still curled up in his bed not finding the motivation to get up and do anything apart from going to his studio to teach and pretend that everything is all sunshine and rainbows. His eyes stung with the amount of tears he had shed over the last couple of days. Ranvir Singh broke his heart. Her words from the days before still echoed away inside his head. 

_ I’m your tutor and you’re my student...and that’s all it will ever be... _

He never cried over women so why her in particular? Because she was special. Giovanni knew he was being pathetic lying around in bed for the majority of the day. 

His thought process was soon disturbed when he heard Kai enter his bedroom. Giovanni instantly pulled the duvet over his head indicating that he wasn’t in the mood for one of his pep talks today. 

“Come on, Gio,” Kai started as he perched down on the edge of his bed. “We’re going out for a run.” 

“No…” he mumbled in response.

Kai sighed, reaching over and pulling the duvet off his body. Giovanni groaned loudly in response and buried his face into the tear stained pillow. He felt Kai tugging on his legs to try and pull him out of bed but he wasn’t having any of it. 

“Fucking work with me here, Gio!” he grunted trying to shift his body weight off the bed. 

Giovanni rolled his eyes before lifting his head up to look at Kai. His eyes were red and sore from all the continuous tears, black bags underneath his eyes from the lack of sleep. He just looked downright shit in all honesty. 

“No offence mate but you look like shit.” 

“Thank you for your observation,” Giovanni sat up in bed, rubbing his sore eyes with his hands.

Kai smiled down at him sympathetically, “you’ve got to fight for her...show her that you’re serious about her. Lying around in bed is not going to solve anything.”

Giovanni then realised how pathetic he was being by sulking about it. He needed to fight for her and he didn’t care how long it would take but he wasn’t going to give up on her. Whatever was holding Ranvir back he was going to get to the bottom of it... _ hopefully _ . His instant reaction was to clamber out of bed and sort himself out. He didn’t want Ranvir to see him in such a state. 

After showering and making himself look decent he walked hastily through into the kitchen to grab his phone to be met by a more than satisfied Kai. Mainly because Giovanni had finally gotten his act together and he couldn’t stand the sulking a moment longer. 

“Where are you off too?” 

Giovanni turned around to face him as she approached the door, “going to show Ranvir that I’m not going anywhere anytime soon...even if she does send me to another tutor.” 

Kai smiled widely and clasped his hands together, “go and fight for your girl, Gio. Just don’t fuck it up.”

He rolled his eyes jokingly as he opened the door, “I’ll try my best.”

And with that Giovanni left the flat on a mission to find a way to fight for Ranvir Singh. 

_ First stop, purchase the book that Ranvir had always wanted to read.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day people! Sending each and every one of you love ❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make up! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice fluff for you all as well <3

Ranvir had not been able to concentrate on the mountain of paperwork which was slowly mounting on her dining table back at her house. Her mind was elsewhere. Thinking about the bust up between her and Giovanni almost a week before. The argument kept replaying in her mind and even kept popping up in her dreams. It would keep her awake for the majority of the night, biting her nails as a way to cope with the stress. The aftermath of the events left Ranvir feeling torn and incredibly guilty. She couldn’t even face messaging Giovanni to apologise. She knew that he resented her now. They hadn’t had any contact with one another since then and it was ripping her heart out of her chest. 

She buried her face in her hands and sighed heavily. Her past was stopping her from giving herself in to another man plus her job...people would probably look down at her and think the worst. Ranvir didn't have the mental or emotional capacity to deal with that.

“Mum! Mum!”

Ranvir instantly snapped out of her thoughts when Tushaan came running through with something in his hand clearly addressed to her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion once he had passed it over to her.

“What on earth is this?” 

There was no note that came with it, it was only addressed to her and nothing else. Ranvir curiously removed the neatly done wrapping paper only for a book to be revealed inside. She gasped once she saw that it was the original version of The Great Gatsby, one of the novels she had always wanted to read and study. Inside there was a small piece of paper that fell out of the book. Ranvir picked up the piece of paper and read the incredibly neat handwriting which she recognised pretty much straight away.

_ To Ranvi, _

_ I know how much you wanted to read this novel so I purchased it for you out of my own expense just to say thank you for everything. There’s no denying that I miss you...and not just our lessons together but our chats over facetime. My feelings have not changed for you and they won’t for quite some time. All I want is for us to talk about this because I am not giving up on you, no matter how times you push me away or come up with some excuse. We have something special and you know it. Let me know when you want to talk. _

_ All my love,  _

_ G x _

Ranvir felt tears brimming on the surface of her eyes. Now she felt even more guilty for the way things had turned out between and her heart warmed at his effort to fix everything she had caused. It was then that she realised that she had been in denial and running away from her feelings for him. She didn’t want to believe that Giovanni had developed romantic feelings because she felt like she wasn’t good enough for him or for anyone.

Without any second thoughts, Ranvir picked up her phone and texted him. She owed him an apology at least for her childish behaviour. 

_ I’m really sorry...for everything. Please forgive me? Xxx _

She pressed send and waited for a response off him. Thankfully Tushaan had disappeared back upstairs to his bedroom to finish off his homework as promised before he could go on the playstation for a bit. Her phone vibrated a few moments later.

**You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I just want us to talk about all this properly x**

_ Come by my office tomorrow evening. I’m working late xxx _

Thank god her mum was going to take care of Tushaan otherwise she would’ve been stuck since Giovanni knew nothing about her having a child. 

**Sounds like a plan. Should I bring anything? X**

_ Just yourself, Giovanni. Thank you for the book. You didn’t have to get it for me but it made me smile knowing that you remembered how much I wanted to read it xxx _

**I’m glad it made you smile because you deserve to be happy. You deserve the whole world x**

Ranvir’s heart melted reading through his text. He really was the kindest soul and she couldn’t even believe that she treated him so badly and yet he was still so kind hearted towards her. 

_ You have a heart of gold. You know that, right? Xxx _

**Yes, now that you’ve told me ;p x**

She instantly chuckled feeling relieved that he hadn’t lost his sense of humour despite everything that’s happened. They did spend the majority of the night texting one another but Ranvir briefly paused the conversation so she could put Tushaan to bed but of course she told Giovanni something different. Once she had clambered back into her cosy bed, they picked up from where there left off around ten minutes beforehand. 

**Can I facetime you? I understand if you don’t want to but I just want to see your beautiful face x**

Ranvir hesitated for a split second before accepting his offer. She wanted to clear the air as much as possible before he would come to see her tomorrow evening. Now was the perfect time to do it. 

_ Incoming facetime call from Giovanni  _

Her thumb instantly accepted the facetime call as she pushed her hand back through her messy hair. A small smile appeared on her face once he had appeared on her phone screen. He instantly smiled back at her. 

“I can’t even tell you how happy I am to see your face!” was the very first he said. 

Ranvir giggled in response, she had almost forgotten how adorable he looked with his hair all floppy even though she went back through his Instagram feed multiple times a day to see what he was up to during their period of the silent treatment. 

“Oh, Giovanni,” she breathed deeply before sighing. “I’m so sorry for everything. I didn’t realise how hurtful I was towards you and everything else in general…”

Before Ranvir even had the chance to carry on, Giovanni cut her off. He didn’t want her to feel bad. It wasn’t her fault but he did admit that her words did hurt him but he knew that she didn’t mean it. 

“We can talk about this more when we see each other tomorrow...but for now, let’s just chat and fall asleep whilst on facetime together.” he suggested.

Ranvir smiled at the idea but it didn’t help the nerves she was feeling about tomorrow. If they really were going to put things out in the open then she knew she had to be really honest with him about her past, and telling him that she has a child to think about as well. 

They chatted for a little while longer until Ranvir started yawning and her eyes began to go heavy with tiredness. Giovanni blew her a little kiss as they said goodnight to one another. Both of them going to bed with smiles on their faces knowing that things would hopefully go back to normal between them. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll like this one folks ;)

_ Why are you even nervous, Ranvir? Stop pacing around the room. _

Eventually Ranvir did stop pacing as she looked across at the clock on the wall of her office. Giovanni would be arriving soon and all day she had been feeling anxious. The paperwork she had promised herself that she would complete was still left untouched in a pile on her desk. Her thoughts had instead been consumed of how she was going to open up to Giovanni. She trusted him. She knew how much of a good man he was. 

Ranvir made sure she looked decent for the occasion, she wore a black and white fitted dress which made her figure look even more incredible. The least she could do is make the effort for him. 

A knock on the door and the sound of it creaking open made Ranvir spin around to see Giovanni entering her office holding two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. 

She raised her eyebrow in question. What on earth was the red wine for? Bit inappropriate considering that she was still in a workplace but there was hardly anyone around at this time of night. There was no harm in it.

“I know you said bring myself but…” Giovanni held up the bottle of wine and chuckled. 

“Looks like very expensive wine to me,” she said as she moved to sit down at the table.

“I enjoy the finer things in life.”

Giovanni joined her at the table and sat down as his eyes roamed up and down her body whilst she wasn’t looking. She looked sensational but she always did no matter what she wore.

_ How beautiful and sexy can one woman be?  _

He felt slightly underdressed. Only opting for some smart black trousers and a white shirt with his big jacket, which he had taken off during the process of sitting down. Giovanni made it his first priority to open the bottle of wine and poured the liquid into the two glasses equally before handing it over to Ranvir.

“Why thank you,” she smiled as she took the glass from him. 

Taking a small sip of the expensive wine, which she highly approved of, and slowly licked her lips in the process. Ranvir eyed up Giovanni as discreetly as she could. 

_ God, he looks fucking good tonight.  _

“Do you approve of the wine?” he asked.

Ranvir nodded in response. She was more than satisfied with his excellent taste in wine.

“Not bad at all, Mr Pernice.” she replied although she sounded completely flirty which was not her intention at all. 

“I know we agreed to talk about things between...us and I just want to understand what it is that is holding you back. I don’t want you to lose your job Ranvi, because you’re fucking amazing at it…”

Ranvir took a deep breath and sighed. She wanted to tell him the truth but didn’t know where to start. 

“You won’t want to be with me after I tell you this...I was married quite a few years ago and let’s just say it all ended in a complete fucking disaster.”

She already found herself getting emotional from it all, not realising that Giovanni had taken hold of her hand and squeezed it gently for some comfort and reassurance. 

“My husband cheated on me...I found out just before I gave birth to his son…”

_ She has a son?  _

Giovanni was taken aback not only by the fact that she was a mum but the fact that someone had hurt her. Why would anyone hurt her? She was perfect in every single way. Now he realised why she was so reluctant to not open her heart to him.

“How could anyone hurt you in that way?” he asked so softly, squeezing her hand more.

Ranvir shrugged in response. He left her because he made her feel worthless, that she didn’t deserve to be loved and made her hate herself for who she was. Since then, Ranvir closed herself off to pretty much everyone apart from her family and close friends. 

“He made me feel like I didn’t deserve to be loved…” her voice broke slightly from all the emotions that were bubbling up to the surface. 

Her eyes averted to the floor to hide any evidence that she was about to burst into tears. Giovanni slowly lifted her jaw up with his fingers, her eyes instantly meeting his. 

His heart sank seeing her in this state. How broken it made her even if it happened years ago, it still haunted her. Giovanni’s fingers gently caressed her soft skin with their face just inches away from each other.

“He didn’t deserve you one little bit. He was so wrong...because you of all people deserve to be loved...you deserve to be loved so deeply,” his voice was now hardly above a whisper. 

Ranvir leaned forward and rested her forehead against his own, her breathing slowly becoming heavier and more shallow the closer they became to one another. Giovanni slowly brushed his lips against hers making her shiver.

_ Just kiss her, Giovanni. _

Ranvir must have read his mind in that exact moment as they met hallway and their lips touched softly.

They finally kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh they finally kissed! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of filth warning ;)

The kiss had left them both with the overwhelming feeling of butterflies erupting in the pits of their stomachs. Their lips moved in perfect sync together as Ranvir’s hand had made its way to rest on his check, his stubble slightly tickling her skin. Neither of them could describe the moment. It was special. Giovanni gently bit down on her bottom lip causing her to moan softly in his mouth making their kiss deepen more.

“Giovanni…” she breathed as his lips travelled from her lips and across her jaw.

Giovanni brushed the strands of her hair away so his lips could access her neck. Leaving a trailing of soft gentle kisses down her skin. Ranvir closed her eyes and let the small amount of pleasure consume her as he gently sucked on her delicate skin. Giovanni nipped and bit down until he made a small love bite form on the skin causing a small moan to slip from her lips. 

Ranvir glanced over at the clock on the wall and realised how late it was getting, her hand instantly finding Giovanni’s jaw and lifting it up. 

“We need to go,” she said before hastily standing up and walking over to her desk completely oblivious to the fact that Giovanni had stood up straight after her and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her closer to his body.

“Just a little while longer, Ranvi…” his pleading eyes said it all. 

They weren’t going to see each other again until tomorrow morning for their lesson and no doubt they had to remain professional. He had finally kissed the woman who made his heart ache and he wasn’t going to let their moment end there. 

Ranvir couldn’t say no to him as he was giving her the cutest puppy dog look she had ever seen. It made her roll her eyes playfully for him being such a cutie. 

“Five more minutes then we must go.” 

Giovanni nodded as his fingers found their way to the top of her dress and fiddled with the zip for a little while before slowly pulling it down. Ranvir already felt the material loosen around the upper half of her body. She took a sharp intake of breath feeling his fingers trace the bare skin where the dress had been opened. It made her go cold once his hands pushed the material off her shoulders and it fell past her chest. Giovanni’s eyes instantly averted down to her black lace bra with a plunging cleavage. He felt his cheeks burn red once he caught her gaze.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” her breath was already shaky and a burning desire for him had filled her.

He didn’t even need to reply to her question but instead he crashed his lips against hers. The kiss was passionate and full of desperation. Giovanni quickly but firmly moved forwards and pushed Ranvir’s backside up against her desk, their hands scrambling around to push the pile of paperwork off and all of it scattered across the floor. She gasped as his hands found their way underneath her dress, pushing the material further and further up her thighs as she pushed herself up onto the desk. Ranvir moaned into his mouth feeling his fingers slowly tracing up her inner thighs, so dangerously close to where all her desire had gone to. Giovanni’s fingers slowly brushed across where she so desperately needed him, feeling her underwear being pushed to the side and his fingers grazing her now aching clit.

Ranvir instantly broke the kiss and let out a truly beautiful moan, her head dropping back and her eyes closing. 

“Giovanni, please...do something...I need you…”

The sweet and utter desperation in her voice made Giovanni circle his fingers slowly around her clit for a little while longer. Collecting her wetness on his fingers before slowly inserting them inside of her painfully slowly. Ranvir whined in response with her hand gripping onto the edge of the desk for support. God she had never felt pleasure like this before. It was already overwhelming her as his fingers slid in and out of her slowly. 

Giovanni kept his firm gaze on her, watching her moan in ecstasy with his fingers inside of her giving her the pleasure she desperately needed from him. He was completely mesmerised by her moving his fingers inside of her faster and pushing them as deep as they would go. 

“Oh my fucking god!” 

Ranvir already found herself tightening and clenching around his fingers with her orgasm edging closer and closer every second. Her grip on the desk tightened causing the colour to drain out of her knuckles completely. 

He knew she was so incredibly close now as her thighs began to tremble and a string of moans escaped from her lips more and more frequently...more like every single second. 

“Come for me, Ranvi…” the tone of his voice was enough to almost push her over the edge.

Almost crying out and cursing as her orgasm eventually hit her with her insides squeezing around his fingers, releasing her juices down them. Ranvir almost collapsed back onto the desk but Giovanni’s arm wrapped around her held her up from almost fainting in ecstasy. 

_ Fucking hell… _

Were the only two words running through her mind as Giovanni helped her come down from her extraordinary high. He held her close to his chest as she panted her way through the remainder of the aftermath of her orgasm.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly before pressing a soft kiss on her temple.

Ranvir nodded, burying her face into his chest. She was a mess. Christ knows what she’ll like once they actually make love to one another. 

“I want us to wait, Ranvi...I want our first time together to be special.” 

God, what a gentleman he was. It made her smile warmly against the warmth of his chest whilst he grabbed a couple of tissues and cleaned her up. He was so gentle. 

_ I think you’re falling in love with him, Ranvir. _

Ranvir shook that thought off. She couldn’t be...she didn’t want to believe that she was letting herself fall for the gorgeous Italian with a heart of gold and made her feel like she was worth something. 

Giovanni bent his head down once he was done and kissed her ever so softly on her lips. She responded by smiling into his kiss. His lips were so warm and just felt perfect against her own.

“You must go now...before anyone catches us.” she whispered softly after she broke the kiss.

The frown was evident on Giovanni’s face as he didn’t want to leave but he had to, much to his disappointment. His first reaction was to help Ranvir off her desk and pick up all the paperwork that was a scattered mess on the floor as she sorted herself out, making sure it looked like nothing had ever happened. 

Ranvir walked Giovanni to the door and they shared one last slow but passionate kiss before pulling away from one another. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning for our lesson,” she said, reaching over behind him and opening the door.

“I’m looking forward to it,” he grinned from ear to ear before walking out of her office. 

Giovanni went home smiling away to himself and doing a little dance, he was indeed a very happy man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has taken so long for them to kiss, it was a bit of a slow burner mixed with angst <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G can't seem to contain himself during the lesson ;)

Their next lesson came around very quickly the next morning. Giovanni had kept his word and remained professional with Ranvir during tutoring hours in a conversation they had over text late into the night before. He found himself distracted by the beautiful woman sitting beside him explaining the next part of the extract they were going to study. Ranvir had a particular glow about her today and Giovanni couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

“This is so well written, Giovanni,” she said as she read through the recent piece of work he had produced for her. “The massive improvement in the way you write and analyse things....I’m beyond impressed!”

She was grinning from ear to ear, the happiness was evident in the way she spoke. 

_ She really does have the most beautiful smile.  _

Giovanni wasn’t even listening to what she was saying, he was so distracted by her beauty. All he did was hum in response to her. Ranvir glanced up at him and raised her eyebrows. 

“You seem very distracted today.” 

Oh indeed he was very remotely distracted. The poor man couldn’t concentrate properly without getting lost in a trace over his tutor. Was she his lover now? Giovanni didn’t really know what they were to each other. Love interests? Only time will tell. 

Giovanni reached over nearer her hand and brushed his fingers against her own. The temptation to just ditch attempting to be professional was becoming palpable. Ranvir responded to him by giving him a stern look, moving her hand further away from his.

“Remember what we said, Giovanni...we must remain professional during tutoring hours then you can romance me all you like.”

Giovanni frowned when really he just wanted to romance her now. He didn’t have the patience to wait another few hours to kiss her. Something bubbled up within him and his mind said  _ fuck it  _ before leaning over and kissing her lips with as much passion as he wanted to show towards her. Ranvir yelped in response from the shock of being so passionately kissed, of course she did kiss back for a little while before breaking the kiss for some air. Her cheeks were flushed a shade of pink and her lips slightly more plumped from the intensity of their kiss. 

“You’re staying behind after the lesson,” she said whilst straightening out her emerald green jumpsuit. It was her signature look after all.

“Did I do something wrong?” he questioned, clearly confused by her comment. 

Ranvir glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye, softly biting down on her bottom lip. She couldn’t work with him when he was clearly so distracted by her. Giovanni was stunned when she moved herself out of the chair she was sitting in and ended up sitting on his lap, facing him. His eyes flickered down as she slowly pulled open the material of the top half of her jumpsuit. It definitely gave him an eyeful of what greeted him underneath. Giovanni felt his cheeks burning like flames.

_ Fucking christ. _

“We can’t get anything done whilst you’re distracted,” she started. “We need to do something about that.”

All Giovanni could do was gulp at his tutor and her rather delicious cleavage on display for him. His mind went completely blank, like he had forgotten how to function. Ranvir leaned forward towards him and gently kissed his ear lobe with her lips moving down to his neck, trailing kisses along his skin. 

Giovanni’s hands slipped down from her waist and so dangerously close to her backside growling at the feeling of her lips sucking and biting down on his skin. He didn’t care if she left a love bite. 

“Ranvi…” he breathed heavily.

His eyes solely focusing on that bloody distracting and delicious cleavage of hers. God it was doing some wild things to his already over driven mind. 

_ Don’t get aroused, Giovanni...not in the middle of a fucking lesson. Just don’t. _

By now, Ranvir’s lips had travelled across his jaw and found his lips, kissing him passionately. Giovanni’s hands slipped down even further at their own accord and gripped onto her arse, squeezing it gently earning a little gasp from her. 

“You’re a very bad man…” she mumbled rather seductively into the kiss.

His heart rate shot through the roof in an instant, making the hairs of his arms and the back of his neck stand up. It definitely sent him into overdrive if it hadn’t already. The already growing erection in his jeans wasn’t exactly helping either.

_ Fuck sake, Giovanni! Control yourself! _

He had no control left within him. A moan slipped from his lips as the palm of Ranvir’s hand rubbed against his erection, only edging him on even more. Giovanni’s first reaction was standing up, whilst gripping tightly onto his sexually driven English tutor, and laid her down on the table. His hands fumbling to get that bloody jumpsuit off her body and onto the floor where it belonged. 

Their clothes soon were flying off each other's bodies and into a heap of mess on the floor. Giovanni insisted that Ranvir kept her heels on just because it would drive him insane with the sight of her naked...only wearing a pair of heels.

“I need you...right now…” 

Ranvir literally yanked him down on top of her, his body slipping in between her thighs. Their bodies were already burning from all the desire they had built up between them. Giovanni said he wanted to wait but he couldn’t wait any longer to have her despite it being on top of a table in her office.

“You are so beautiful,” he muttered under his breath, lining up his aching length with her opening.

“Who would’ve thought you’d end up fucking your tutor on a table…” she was cut off by the feeling of his rather impressive length being inserted inside of her. Fucking hell. 

Giovanni firmly pressed a finger to her lips to hush her. She glared back at him with what looked like disgust that he had silenced her. 

“No more talking. I only want to hear your moans and you screaming my name when you come…”

Nothing else was said between them from that moment on. Only the sound of their moans and skin on skin contact filled the room...along with the slight shifting of the table underneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 800 hits! Wow! Thank you so much people <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R & G go on their first date <3

“Gio, for fuck sake you’ve changed your shirt like twenty times already!” Kai laughed, leaning against the doorway of Giovanni’s bedroom. 

Giovanni huffed in frustration. It was actually ten times, not twenty. All of his best shirts were laid out across his bed as he debated which one to wear on his  _ date  _ with Ranvir. Giovanni only asked her out for dinner with him but both of them considered it a first proper date. No denying that he was extremely nervous, he wanted it to go well as he was taking her to an Italian restaurant. 

“I need to look perfect,” he mumbled with his foot tapping against the bedroom floor. 

Kai rolled his eyes, “I highly doubt that Ranvir is going to criticise your outfit choice.”

“I want to make the effort, Kai.” 

Giovanni picked up the white shirt and flung it on himself. Quickly doing up the buttons. He was already running late getting ready and travelling to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Ranvir. He picked up his pink jacket and put it on, turning around to show Kai.

“Be honest, what do you think?” 

Kai clasped his hands together and nodded his head in approval, “very dashing. Ranvir is one lucky woman.” 

Giovanni smiled warmly in response, pushing his hand through his gelled back hair to make sure that it was perfect and in place. He already felt his heart thumping loudly inside his chest. This was it. He was going on a proper date with his English Literature tutor…

_ No, Giovanni...you’re going on a spectacular date with Ranvir Singh. _

“Just be yourself mate and have fun...but not too much, if you get what I mean,” Kai winked cheekily at him as he walked towards the door.

Giovanni chuckled softly, who knows how the night would end but he didn’t think that Kai would appreciate him bringing Ranvir back to the flat for any bedroom action. This was the time when he wished that he lived alone...no disturbances. 

“I’ll see you on the other side,” Giovanni took a deep breath and walked out the door.

“Good luck!” Kai shouted down the corridor with his head peeking through the gap in the door.

Giovanni twisted the ring on his pinky finger in nerves. He was standing outside the restaurant and he had never felt so sick with nerves in his life. A good sick with nerves, of course. His eyes glanced down and checked his watch. Maybe a couple more minutes. 

_ Deep breaths, Giovanni. Everything will go smoothly if you just be yourself.  _

Why the fuck was he so nervous? This date was special. It’s a big step for both of them regarding their relationship and he was not going to fuck that all up. Giovanni had stopped off at a flower shop on his way there to pick up a bunch of red roses for Ranvir. He thought to himself that it was a sweet and romantic gesture and that she would appreciate them... _ hopefully _ .

Giovanni felt the slightly cold breeze of air hit him as he saw who looked like Ranvir in the distance down the street. He waited until the figure was close enough to tell who it was. It was Ranvir. The sight of her immediately made his heart stop and take his breath away. She was wearing a lilac jumpsuit with a matching belt around the middle, her hair was wavy and blowing in the breeze, show stopping metallic heels and a pair of hoop earrings which just looked so perfect on her. 

“Hello, handsome,” she smiled as she approached him.

Giovanni’s jaw had almost hit the bloody floor, he couldn’t find the words to describe the beautiful woman standing in front of him. Instead he handed her over the bunch of fresh red roses. He was indeed lost for words. 

“These are for you...you look so beautiful.” 

Ranvir blushed taking the roses off of him, her heart beating a thousand times faster. He looked sizzling but the pink jacket? Only Giovanni could actually pull it off. 

“They’re gorgeous, thank you and you don’t look too bad yourself.” she responded by kissing him softly on the cheek. Her lips felt how hot his skin felt. 

“They are gorgeous but nothing beats the sight of you.”

_ Fuck! That sounded so fucking corny, Giovanni! _

Ranvir giggled. Oh bless him, he was so incredibly sweet despite some of the cheesy chat up lines he’d come out with but it made her smile. 

Giovanni offered out his arm and she immediately took it, slipping her arm through his before entering the restaurant together. It was quite a fancy restaurant but nothing too posh since Ranvir had expressed her dislike towards overpriced places that only serve a tiny portion of food. It made Giovanni chuckle knowing that she was more laid back regarding going out for meals but tonight he wanted to spoil her rotten. 

The waiter that would serve them for the rest of the evening showed them to their table, right at the back of the restaurant. Giovanni had specifically requested somewhere a little more private and opted for one of the booths so they could be seated right next to each other. 

“Do you like this place?” he asked once they had been seated and received their menus to look through.

“It’s amazing. I don’t remember the last time I dined in a fine restaurant,” she responded with a little chuckle.

“You deserve to be treated like a princess, Ranvi.” 

His hand slipped onto her thigh and squeezed it gently. They were practically sat right up against each other and any closer Ranvir had might as well just sat on his lap. She blushed deeply in response, her eyes scanning through the menu. It was so goddamn expensive but she didn’t want to approach Giovanni on the subject of him wasting his money on her. 

“Good god...I genuinely don’t know what to go for here…” she was stuck on deciding a main course. Choosing the starter was an easy task but once it came to the main meal, she was spoilt for choice.

Giovanni leaned over her shoulder, “I highly recommend the crab and prosecco linguine.” he suggested. 

Ranvir glanced back at him before closing the menu and placing it back down on the table. It was decided then. That wasn’t so hard, was it?

“If you recommend it then I will trust your judgement,” she responded to him with a smile. 

The rest of the evening went in a blur. They laughed and giggled over stories they had never shared to one another before. Everything they did together felt so natural. Ranvir leaned firmly against him as she sipped on her third glass of red wine of the evening, she felt slightly tipsy but not enough to be completely pissed out of her mind. 

Giovanni felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket before taking it out to look at it. Unlocking the phone and seeing a message from Kai popping up.

_ I’m off to stay with my girlfriend for the night so you and Ranvir can have the place to yourselves...that’s IF you take her back. Hope the date is going well. See you at some point tomorrow :) _

Thank god for Kai spending the night at his girlfriend’s. It was a chance to have some proper alone time with Ranvir without the constant fear of something catching them out or walking in on them in the act. The waiter had approached them wondering whether dessert was on the cards. Ranvir didn’t think she had any more room to cram in a dessert, those two courses had satisfied her appetite. 

“Dessert, my darling?” he asked her softly.

Ranvir didn’t know whether it was the alcohol in her blood making her say such things but she blurted out “yes...you.” 

Giovanni felt the blush burning across his cheeks, biting down on his bottom lip softly. Their date had gone so well and he didn’t want the night to end there. He folded the menu away and handed it back to the waiter, immediately asking for the bill in response. 

“Kai is away with his girlfriend tonight so you can come back to mine...if you’d like,” he said before holding his breath for a couple of seconds desperately hoping she would accept his offer.

Ranvir didn’t even hesitate with her answer, immediately saying yes once Giovanni had paid for the entire meal. She almost argued with him wanting to split the bill both ways so he wouldn’t have to pay for it all but Giovanni insisted it was a treat for her. 

They had left the restaurant hand in hand and not quite sure how that happened but neither of them complained, their fingers entwined together as they strolled down the street taking in the atmosphere of an evening in London. Giovanni instantly held Ranvir up once she stumbled over in a fit of giggles.

“Oh christ, I’m not usually this clumsy,” she gripped onto him for some stability, making Giovanni chuckle. 

He helped her into the taxi like the gentleman he was as they travelled back to his flat. The journey went pretty quickly as they sat closely together with Giovanni’s hand on her knee and Ranvir pressing soft kisses on his cheek. Anyone would think that they had been a couple for such a long time the way they behaved and acted around one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much longer this fic is going to be but I just don't want it to end because I'm having so much fun writing this <33


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dessert time people ;)

Once arriving at his flat, Giovanni held the front door open for her as she thanked him and walked into the flat. 

“Such a gentleman, Mr Pernice.” 

Giovanni closed the door behind him before placing his keys down on the kitchen counter, reaching over to switch on the light but hesitated at the last minute. The lights of London looked so beautiful in the dark... _seemed romantic enough._

Ranvir was impressed at how clean and tidy it was. The open planned kitchen made everything look even more spectacular. He definitely had good taste in decor. It was modern and the large windows stretching from the floor to the ceiling was the best part, it gave her the perfect view of the London skyline. 

“Wow…” she breathed, walking further towards the window. 

London looked so beautiful at night with all the lights and it completely mesmerised Ranvir. She hadn’t even felt Giovanni standing behind her with his hands firmly placed on her waist. 

“Do you like the view?” he whispered against her ear. 

Ranvir felt a shiver down her spine from his hot breath against her, “it’s beautiful.” 

Giovanni bent his head down and brushed away some of her hair, pressing a gentle kiss on her neck. “Not as beautiful as you…” he mumbled against her skin.

She felt herself leaning back against his touch, chuckling away to herself wondering how the fuck she had got herself into this position having her neck kissed by a sizzling Italian. Ranvir felt like she had won the lottery with him, she felt like the luckiest woman in the whole world. 

“I’ve really enjoyed tonight.” 

Giovanni hummed against her skin in response, his lips gently sucking on her sweet spot causing Ranvir to gasp. He removed his lips from her skin noticing the little love bite that he had left for show. A little smirk appearing from the corner of his lips in satisfaction hoping he’ll give her many more love bites throughout the night. 

“Tonight doesn’t have to end here…” he trailed off, slowly spinning her body around to face him fully. 

Ranvir let out a shaky breath with their lips brushing against each other several times before eventually meeting in a passion filled kiss. Their tongues instantly battling for dominance moaning into each other's mouths. Giovanni’s tongue slowly grazed her bottom lip before biting down on it, he most likely drew just a tiny bit of blood. His hands immediately got to work on removing the jumpsuit she was wearing. It was lovely but he would prefer it if it was on the floor instead. Ranvir pushed his pink jacket off his shoulders and tossed it across the room, hearing it land on the sofa. What greeted Giovanni once he had managed to push the material down to her waist was the lace lingerie that he so desperately loved. Normally she’d go for black lace but tonight she opted for red instead. Breaking the kiss for a mere few seconds so he could let his eyes wander and admire her. 

“Oh now this is nice,” he murmured, the material dropped down from her waist into a pool around her feet on the floor. 

Ranvir took a sharp intake of breath, she felt his eyes burning into whilst he roamed her body. She knew that the lingerie she bought a couple of days beforehand would set him off into a frenzy. She stepped out of her metallic stilettos and kicked them away from her feet, the height difference now evident between them without that extra height from her shoes. 

_A job well done, Ranvir._

“Do you like it?” she asked, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt one by one at her own pace.

His fingers traced the lace of her bra with that bloody plunging cleavage which drove him fucking insane. Feeling the material of his white shirt being removed from his body in one swift move by Ranvir, her hands travelling down his torso and her fingers lightly tracing his abs. 

“I like it very much,” his Italian accent had suddenly thickened in the process before bringing his lips back down against her ear. “Very sexy…”

Ranvir shuddered. It was the first time in her life where she felt confident about herself. Giovanni made her believe that she was beautiful and sexy. And god did she feel it with that man’s fingers now fiddling with the clasp of her bra, feeling it loosen on her once he had unclipped it. The straps falling off her shoulders in the process. 

“You know...we can always take this to the bedroom…” she breathed. 

Giovanni let her bra fall to the floor before wrapping his arms around her, picking her up off the floor making Ranvir squeal with her legs wrapping around his waist. Their lips met in passionate and sloppy kisses as he carried her to his bedroom. Leaving the majority of their clothes scattered across the floor. 

Once he had entered his bedroom, his foot kicked the door closed, gripping onto her as tightly as he could so she wouldn’t fall. Giovanni laid her down on his bed with their lips still firmly connected, moaning softly into each other’s mouths. 

The remainder of their items of clothes were quickly discarded from their bodies and scattered across the room. Giovanni pulled Ranvir underneath the duvet with him before she responded with a fit of uncontrollable giggles. His fingers had slowly peeled off the lace underwear she was still wearing and discarded them across the room somewhere.

The rest of the night went in a blur, their legs entangled together and the duvet halfway down the bed as their bodies moved together as one. The sounds of their love making and a mixture of their moans and cries of pleasure echoed in the room throughout the night. Thank god Kai was away for the night otherwise Giovanni would’ve got an earful off him in the morning. 

They both collapsed on the bed together, their bodies in a sweaty and panting mess. Ranvir was amazed that she had managed to last a few hours without completely falling apart until towards the end. There was a period of a comfortable silence between them whilst they recovered from their antics before Giovanni rolled over and pressed a soft kiss on her temple before speaking. 

“Is this better than the table?” he questioned.

“It’s comfier, yes…” she trailed off before carrying on, “but the table was definitely a lot more thrilling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 900 hits now! Thank you so much everyone <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai arrives home earlier than expected ;)

Giovanni had woken up early the next morning with the rays of the morning sun streaming through his bedroom curtains. He stretched his arms outwards being extremely careful not to wake Ranvir up from her slumber. She was still peacefully sleeping cuddled up into his side with her arm draped over his bare chest. His eyes averted downwards to her and her dishevelled hair, her lips parted before burying her face into the crook of his neck. Giovanni wondered how the fuck he got so lucky that someone as beautiful and intelligent as Ranvir would ever want to date him. 

Ranvir stirred a little, waking up from her sleep and instantly looking up at Giovanni. His once gelled back hair had been messed up during the night and now it was flopping over his face. She never admitted to him that she had a soft spot for flat haired Gio. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he whispered softly once he saw that Ranvir had woken up.

She still looked so radiant and beautiful to say that she had only just woken up from a pretty deep sleep. Ranvir was definitely feeling the after effects of the three large glasses of red wine she had consumed the night before, her head was pounding with a hangover headache. For a moment, she had completely forgotten where she was then it hit her that she was in Giovanni’s bedroom and in his bed...with zero items of clothing on whatsoever. 

“Good morning,” she replied with the warmest of smiles, leaning upwards to kiss his lips softly. 

Giovanni rolled over onto his side so he was facing her completely, his arm tightly wrapped around her tiny waist. There was a very visible...well, a few visible love bites spread across both sides of Ranvir’s neck. 

“So, last night…” he started with a small smirk appearing from the corner of his lips before carrying on, “did you enjoy it?” 

“The meal or...the dessert?” 

“Both but the dessert was one hundred percent more...delicious.”

Ranvir watched his eyes darken after that comment. One thing that she had learned is that he was filthy the majority of the time. His mind was pure and utter filth but she wasn’t complaining at all. Even the way he would whisper in her ear in Italian sounded remotely filthy to her in her mind. 

Ranvir playfully slapped his bare chest in response, rolling her eyes jokingly. 

“You’re filthy, Giovanni Pernice.” she laughed softly.

Giovanni perched himself up in bed resting up on his elbow, looking down at the woman lying naked in his bed. His fingers traced her collarbone and slipped underneath the duvet where it was covering her naked chest. Ranvir released a small gasp feeling his fingers brushing against her nipples. A bolt of pleasure shot through her entire body. 

“We’ve still got some time to ourselves before Kai comes back…” his voice had trailed off whilst his hand parted her thighs so he could slip his body between them. 

Ranvir raised her eyebrows, a little smug smile appearing on her face. She knew exactly what he was up to and of course she was not going to complain. Giovanni’s fingers had gone back to rubbing and gently pinching her already erect nipples earning a moan from her in the process. He just could not keep his hands off her no matter how hard he tried. 

“You really are a horny devil, aren’t you?” 

Giovanni couldn’t even hide the smug and satisfied look on his face, discovering that Ranvir was like some sort of drug that he found himself utterly addicted to...but he also found himself quickly falling in love with her. 

Since their first kiss not too long ago, Giovanni found himself in dangerous territory by falling madly in love with his English Literature tutor. The feelings he had overwhelmed him. He didn’t know how to deal with it. 

“I thought you liked me being a horny _Italian_ ,” he replied.

Ranvir grasped onto his shoulders and pulled him down closer to her, their lips touching in a gentle kiss. Within minutes the kiss became more intense and desperate with Giovanni’s hand disappearing between her parted thighs. The man had hardly done anything major to arouse her and his fingers were met with her dripping folds. He slowly ran his finger through her folds feeling another rush of wetness seep from her. 

_Good god._

It was thrilling how little he needed to do to make her fall apart from his agonising touch. Ranvir had closed her eyes and the sound of her beautiful moans slipping from her parted lips began filling the room. Once again, Giovanni was extremely grateful that it was just the two of them in the flat at that moment in time. 

That was until, unknowingly to the both of them, Kai arrived back at the flat. The first thing he saw was the small pile of clothes scattered across the living area. His feet instantly took him over and saw the pink jacket dumped on the sofa along with the white dress shirt on the floor with a pair of metallic heels, a lilac jumpsuit and... _a bra_.

Then it hit Kai that Giovanni did indeed bring Ranvir back to the flat the night before and from what he saw, he presumed that she had stayed the night. He felt a little bit embarrassed snooping into the flat and investigating but he just could not help himself. His thoughts were disrupted by the faint sound of moaning coming from the bedroom along with a thickened Italian accent talking as well. 

_Don’t listen in...leave them to it and come back later on._

But instead he tiptoed as quietly as he could to the bedroom door, leaning against the door and listening in which was wrong but he was curious. All that was heard was the moaning gradually getting louder and the sound of a loud cry. 

“That’s my girl...now shall we try my cock and see how long you’ll last.”

The one thing Kai had learnt about Giovanni for the years he had known him was that the Italian had a mind of filth. He didn’t know what made him do it but he quickly opened the door and the pair of them quickly moved away from each other holding the duvet over them.

“Morning, lovebirds!” Kai said cheerfully, leaning against the doorway. “Looks like you two had a pretty...eventful evening.”

Giovanni’s face turned bright red like a tomato. Oh fuck. Was he embarrassed? Yes. He really was not expecting Kai to be back so soon. Ranvir had hidden herself underneath the duvet in pure embarrassment. This was the first time meeting Kai and this was not how she wanted it to plan out.

“I wasn’t expecting you back until later…” Giovanni finally spoke up after a few moments of silence.

“Clearly. Nice to meet you at last, Ranvir. This one never shuts up about you. He’s always finding a way to bring you up in a conversation.” 

Ranvir popped her head up from underneath the duvet and smiled warmly at his comments about Giovanni. 

“Kai!” he hissed loudly, “shut up!” 

Kai smiled smugly at the reaction of Giovanni, clearly a little embarrassed that he just revealed that he never shuts up about her. The reaction of a man clearly in love and a little shy to show it in front of anyone. 

“I’ll leave you lovebirds alone and get back to...whatever Giovanni was about to do with his Italian sausage.” 

Ranvir cracked out a wheeze before glancing over at Giovanni who had just thrown a cushion at Kai. Much to his annoyance, Kai somehow just managed to dodge it before it hit him, chuckling away to himself whilst he closed the bedroom door. 

“He is so annoying,” he rolled his eyes in a little bit of frustration. 

“Italian sausage.” 

Ranvir had collapsed back onto the bed and held her stomach as she wheezed continuously. The Italian looked down at her and he couldn’t help but crack out a chuckle. Her laugh was pretty infectious after all, especially when she started wheezing. 

“Oh you’re really asking for it now,” he quickly clambered back on top of her, pulling the duvet over them once again with both of them ending up in a fit of giggles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was going to end pretty soon but there will be some more angst coming so it's going to be a little longer...I'm sorry in advance <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R & G's relationship is close to being rumbled...oop

Ranvir had been sitting at her desk marking paperwork a couple of days later when she overheard two of her colleagues, Susanna Reid and Laura Tobin who both had part time jobs as tutors as well appearing on television, gossiping over a rumour that was going round in the corridor. It was quite late on so it wasn’t like it was going to become public knowledge. 

“Apparently one of the tutors is having some sort of affair with one of their students,” Susanna spoke quietly but loud enough for Ranvir to hear. 

Her office door wasn’t closed but it was open slightly. Ranvir began biting down on her nails, something she only did when she was anxious. Fuck. Her heart began to race and thump so loudly inside her chest. 

“How do you know about it?” Laura asked curiously. 

“Well...I overhead one of my students mentioning that they could hear them having sex a couple of days ago. I’m just trying to narrow it down who it could be.” 

_ Shit. Oh no no no no no.  _

The colour began to drain from Ranvir’s face and the firm grip she once had on her pen had tightened drastically. If anyone found out it was her...she would be sacked from her job as it was not allowed for tutors to be romantically linked to their students despite them being adults. Basically it was another way of saying that they didn’t want a scandal on their hands. Her first instinct was that she had to tell Giovanni that they were in deep trouble if it ever came out that it was them being gossiped about. 

“My god!” Laura gasped in a mix of shock and surprise. “If it gets back to our boss then someone is going to lose their job on the spot.”

Ranvir couldn’t lose her job. She loved it so much but the risk of them being exposed was now highly likely now that the rumours came to light. She picked up her phone straight away and texted Giovanni, her hand trembling whilst she typed. 

_ We need to talk. Can I pop round to yours tonight? It’s important xxx _

Her thumb pressed send, taking a deep breath as she waited for what felt like forever for him to reply back to her. Moments later, her phone vibrated in her hand instantly reading what he sent her. 

**Of course. Is everything okay? Are you okay? X**

_ I don’t want you to panic, okay? I just want us to sit down and talk xxx _

**Of course I’m going to get worried, Ranvi. Kai is out with his girlfriend again tonight so come over whenever you’re ready. Do you fancy staying for dinner? X**

Ranvir hesitated for a moment before typing back. 

_ I would but I’ll have to go as soon as we’re done talking. I need to get home to Tushaan xxx _

**Yes, of course. I understand but even though we’re only going to see each other for a small amount of time tonight just being able to see you makes me so happy :) x**

A small smile appeared on her face. Bless his heart. Giovanni always cherished every single moment they had together whether it was long or short. But at the moment, her mind was filled with nothing but crippling anxiety but thank god Ranvir had a way of hiding it so well that no one would even suspect how she was feeling. 

_ You truly are the sweetest Italian around xxx _

**You know me, baby. Sweet like sugar. Is that the phrase? :p x**

Ranvir giggled quietly reading his text, it gave her some brief relief from the thoughts that were racing through her mind. 

Of course it was not going to last for much longer. 

_ It’s sweet as sugar but you’re exceptionally close. You’re quickly learning ;) xxx _

**I have you to thank for that x**

It was then that Ranvir had realised that the talking had stopped outside in the corridor, they must’ve gone their separate ways whilst she was indulged in a conversation with Giovanni. She sat and just let herself think for a few moments. 

_ Think, Ranvir...you always know what to do and how to deal with sticky situations.  _

Ranvir had a huge decision to make and whatever she chooses...both of them had consequences. 

_ Choose Giovanni and risk losing your job OR choose your job and risk losing Giovanni. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious angst coming up in the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major angst incoming! I'm really sorry ☹️

Giovanni had been pacing a little around his open planned kitchen ever since he had received the text from Ranvir telling him they needed to talk straight away. Why was he even worried? She already told him that it was not anything bad but the poor guy couldn’t help but think that in the back of his mind.

_What if she’s changed her mind about you, Giovanni?_

No.

Stop.

They were both fully aware of their strong feelings for one another and Ranvir wouldn’t just throw all that away, right? Giovanni checked his watch again. The time was passing by agonisingly slowly. He just wanted to get this chat out of the way so at least it could provide him with some sort of light relief. His eyes glanced over at the bottle of red wine and the two empty wine glasses on the counter. It probably wasn’t appropriate since it was most likely a serious chat they were about to have. 

_Maybe later, once the chat is out of the way._

Giovanni was disrupted by hearing a loud knock on the door as his feet carried him over with his hand running through his hair. He took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door to be greeted by Ranvir. Once he saw her, he realised that she looked just as nervous as himself. 

“Hello, my darling,” he reached out for her hand and of course she took it, firmly pulling her through the doorway before closing the door.

Ranvir smiled warmly taking off her big black cosy looking coat, the red dress she wore underneath stunned him like everything else she wore. She could wear a bin bag and still look fucking sensational.

“I’m sorry I’m late...bloody traffic,” she seemed... _distant._

Giovanni was more concerned now than he had been ever since she texted him just an hour earlier. No kiss or anything. It was weird and something seemed off. 

“A glass of red wine, my darling?” he asked her softly, hoping she would say yes as it might ease away some tension he was feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Ranvir had already made her way to the sofa and sat herself down on the edge. Her eyes more concentrated on the view outside the large windows. There was something so peaceful about London at night. It was a beautiful sight especially if people were lucky enough to live this high up. 

“No, thank you. I can’t stay long.” 

Giovanni joined her on the sofa, perching himself down beside her. The distance between them felt unnatural. Why was this happening? He shuffled his body along the sofa to close the distance between them. Ranvir glanced up at him with hardly any emotion in her eyes.

“I wanted to tell you this now before you hear about it from someone else,” she started, her fingers fiddling with the material of her dress. “Basically...there is a rumour going round about a tutor and their student having an intimate relationship but no one knows it’s us...for now.” 

Giovanni slowly nodded his head. He didn’t feel at all panicked by it. Their relationship hadn’t been rumbled on just yet but the risk was still there regardless. 

“We can still see each other, yes? They don’t know it’s us but I guess we need to be more careful-”

Ranvir instantly cut him off, sighing lightly,

“No...you don’t understand how much my job is at risk now this rumour has come to light,” her voice was now barely above a whisper.

Giovanni reached over to place his hand on her knee, his thumb caressing the bare skin from where the material of her dress had risen when she had sat down. 

“We can figure this out, Ranvi. They can’t sack you for getting romantically involved with someone you work with. We’re both grown adults. They can’t make that decision for us.”

Ranvir bowed her head down looking down at her lap. On the way to Giovanni’s, she knew right then that she had to make a choice. She couldn’t have both. It nearly completely threw her off her driving whilst thinking everything through so hard. She had spent fifteen years as a tutor and she loved that job more than anything in the world aside from her son. Whatever choice she made someone was bound to get hurt whether that was Giovanni or herself. Ranvir had to do this for her own sake. 

“This has been the hardest choice I’ve ever had to make...the choice between my job and you.”

She felt a lump form in the back of her throat that was stopping her from getting the words out properly. Her eyes met Giovanni’s in a troubling gaze. Taking a sharp intake of breath feeling her bottom lip trembling. Ranvir had to do this. She had no choice but to ultimately break his heart.

“Ranvi…” Giovanni trailed off as his voice broke with evident worry. 

_Tell her you love her…_

Giovanni didn’t even think twice during that moment, it was like he suffered from word vomit. Ranvir was just about to open her mouth to talk again before he blurted out,

_“I love you.”_

Her heart immediately stopped. What? Ranvir’s eyes widened like a fox in the headlights. Did she just hear that correctly? Did he just blurt out _I love you_? She gulped. Not saying a single word but the colour had once again drained from her face. 

“Giovanni…” she finally spoke after what felt like forever, “not right now...please, no…”

“I love you, Ranvi. There. I said it. I’m in love with you and I know deep down you love me too…”

Fuck sake. 

Why fucking now? 

“We can’t see each other anymore...I’m sorry...this has to stop now. Us, it has to stop. I didn’t want to do this but I have no choice. It was either lose my job or lose you and I can’t have both,” she rambled on pretty quickly not noticing the apparent hurt written across his face.

And just like that his heart immediately shattered. 

Was she really choosing her job over him? In a way, he understood why because he never in a million years wanted her to lose her job but to just end things between them within a click of her fingers? 

“Are you really doing this, Ranvi?” his tone of voice had gone from soft to now clearly broken mixed with sheer frustration. 

He just didn’t understand. Surely they could still be together but be extra careful? Nope. She had made her decision. 

“I’m sparing you, Giovanni…”

_Sparing you?! No, she’s throwing you away because it seems like her reputation is more important than you._

“Sparing me?!” Giovanni’s voice had by now risen gradually. “You’re fucking breaking my heart, Ranvir! I just told you that I love you and you go and drop me like I’m nothing!” 

Ranvir could already feel the tears brimming to the surface of her eyes. Looking at something to avoid Giovanni’s frustration but mainly to hide her growing upset. 

“I have no choice…” her voice immediately broke. 

One single tear ran down her left cheek whilst averting her eyes to Giovanni. His eyes were already welling up and he tried his fucking hardest to push his emotions back. 

“You do have a choice! We can still be together and you can still have your job! I’m not going to let you walk out on me, Ranvir!”

“You don’t fucking understand!” she practically snapped at him, her voice echoing the room.

Giovanni had by now stood up and paced around in frustration. He eventually cracked and let the tears stream down his cheeks. 

“Then help me to fucking understand then!” he didn’t mean to snap back at her but his emotions got the better of him. 

Ranvir couldn’t even look at him. It hurt too much. It filled her heart with nothing but pain. 

“It’s over, Giovanni…” 

Giovanni didn’t even feel angry or upset at this point. He felt numb and empty. He felt absolutely nothing at all. Just a ghost of his happy self from the last few months with _her_. After everything they had been through together, Ranvir had decided to let it all go for the sake of her job. 

“Get out.” he mumbled, his eyes averting to the floor.

He was going to cry again. He just knew it. He squeezed his eyes shut holding back the tears until he heard the door close. Ranvir had left. She was gone. She had just walked out of his life. Giovanni felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces and nothing could be done to repair the hurt he felt. 

He burst into a fit of sobs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda hurt writing this ngl 🥺


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sad Gio :(

A couple of weeks had passed since their _breakup._ Giovanni did not deal with it so well after dropping out of tutoring sessions the morning after. He suddenly lost all motivation to do anything, including teaching at his dance lessons so he pushed Kai to step in for him. It was safe to say that Giovanni was stuck in a constant period of grief for his broken heart, repeating the same cycle each day by lying in bed having the occasional cry and only getting up to eat or go to the bathroom. He couldn’t eat either, he lost his appetite and relied on a bottle of red wine every night to drown his sorrows much to Kai’s frustration when he decided to lock away all the wine in the cupboard and hide the key for Giovanni’s sake. A half eaten box of pizza was dumped on the end of his bed. Giovanni had no problem consuming himself in junk food until one thought about Ranvir crossed his mind and his appetite went in an instant.

Giovanni felt like nothing but garbage and felt empty and numb inside, not a single happy thought passed through his mind. All of his energy had been taken up by fighting the urge to curl himself up in a ball of sorrow. The more days that went by, the more shit he felt. It felt like he was drowning. 

They had no contact since that night but still followed each other on social media as neither of them could bear the thought of not knowing what the other person was doing. 

Kai gently knocked on his bedroom door before peeking his head through the gap. The first thing he noticed was how much of a mess Giovanni’s room was; clothes chucked around across the floor, an empty bottle wine alongside a wine glass still half full from the night before and the one of many pizza boxes. He sighed, pushing the door open more to let himself in. 

“Come on, Gio. You have to leave this room and get some fresh air. You can’t stay cooped up in here for the rest of your life.” 

Giovanni pulled the duvet over his head, burying his tear stained face into the pillow that was slightly damp from all the tears he had shed for god knows how long. Kai had done all he could to try and soothe his pain but there was only so much he could do.

“I know you’re hurting, mate,” Kai spoke up again after not receiving a response from the Italian. “Ranvir only did what she did to stop you from getting into more trouble if your relationship had been exposed…”

“Fuck off and leave me alone…” Giovanni mumbled into the fabric of his pillow. 

Kai sighed again. It hurt him seeing his best friend in the state that he was in but he needed to try and get on with his life without his emotions taking over everything. After a few moments Kai decided to leave him alone whilst he went to visit his girlfriend to discuss moving in together which he hadn’t even mentioned to Giovanni at all yet. 

Once Kai had quietly shut his bedroom door, Giovanni reached over and picked up his phone from the bedside table. He hadn’t really looked at it much over the last three weeks mainly because there were photos of himself and Ranvir on his camera roll that he couldn’t even bear the look at because he would inevitably burst into tears. Giovanni would eventually have to take the plunge and look at them and he did in the end, tapping on to his camera roll and seeing all the memories that had been made together over the last few months. All the moments they had outside of tutoring hours were spent seeing each other as much as they could. He could already feel the tears stinging his eyes as their last photo together was the night before things had ended between them. Ranvir came to his dance studio and he attempted to teach her some ballroom dancing, it was one of their many little dates they had whether that was going out for dinner, meeting up for a coffee, movie night at his flat or dancing together. 

His heart immediately sank whilst looking at the photo of the two of them all loved up, gazing into each other’s eyes like it was just them in the whole world and nothing else. Giovanni missed the feel and warmth of her and her lips pressed against his own. A single tear ran down his cheek from all the pain it had caused him just to look through their memories. Whilst he was angry that night after she left, he was tempted to delete them but he didn’t. His finger hovered over the delete button but never had the guts to go through it.

_He loved her too much._

A few days later, he attempted to call her but it went straight into the answer phone and Giovanni most likely left about fifty voicemail messages...neither of them had even been answered back. After a few days of consistently trying to make contact, he was slowly but surely losing hope. Maybe it was the end for them. 

Giovanni clicked off his camera roll and went straight onto Instagram just to see if she had posted anything at all. Even if she did, it would most likely be about Shmizzels. It turned out that she had briefly been on Good Morning Britain that same morning talking about politics. Giovanni wanted to watch her interview even if it was only for two minutes but the sight of her would hurt his heart too much. He felt immensely proud at the same time that her journalism was being recognised by the media. It was what Ranvir deserved. 

He snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes glancing outside the window. The sun was shining despite it still being February and bitterly cold. Looking back down at his phone, he tapped straight onto his contacts to message Ranvir. Even if he didn’t get a reply off her it was still worth a try.

_Ranvi,_

_My beautiful Ranvi. I know you don’t want anything to do with me anymore and you have a job to think about but I miss you so much. I miss being able to see you, hug you and kiss you. My feelings have not shifted at all since our argument that night. In fact, I’ve fallen more in love with you despite you breaking my heart. I’ve seen that you’ve been on GMB again and it fills my heart with pride seeing that you’re being recognised for your amazing journalism. You deserve all the happiness and success in the whole world. I hope you’re well._

_I love you, Ranvir Singh. Never forget that._

_G x_

His thumb hovered over the send button, hesitating whether to send it. Would it make things worse between them? Giovanni shrugged his shoulders thinking about but he quickly pressed send. Taking a deep breath, he wasn’t expecting a reply off of her but he can only hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things will return to happier times...hopefully


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R has a little chit chat with Susanna and Laura <3

“Everyone is raving about your brief interview on GMB! The viewers loved it, Ranvir! They’re calling for you to be on the show!” 

Susanna was pretty ecstatic for her closest friend as they sat in the staff room on a lunch break alongside Laura. Ranvir on the other hand was not even listening. Her mind was elsewhere. She had received the message off Giovanni and it made her heart swell. 

Instead she stood stirring her cup of tea which she had made five minutes beforehand. Laura looked up at her completely bemused by her behaviour. 

“You’ve been standing there stirring that tea for the last five minutes,” she chuckled, shovelling the homemade ham and cheese sandwich she made into her mouth.

Susanna waved her hand in front of Ranvir’s face trying to get her attention, “Ranvir? Earth to Ranvir?” 

Eventually she did snap out of her thoughts, glancing over the two women with confusion written all over their faces. Ranvir hadn’t been herself for the last few weeks and it was beginning to worry two of her closest friends. They noticed how much more withdrawn she became, spending the majority of the time in her office sorting out tons of paperwork. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled in response. “I kind of just...zoned out.”

But of course neither Susanna or Laura was convinced. Something was going on or had at least happened. 

“Right,” Susanna put her lunch down on the counter and leaned against it, crossing her arms. “What is going with you? You’ve been acting strange for the last few weeks.” 

“And you’ve said no to our girly night out at the pub on a Saturday!” Laura piped up from the corner of the room. 

Ranvir was not in the mood to be going out for drinks, in fact she just lost the motivation to do anything apart from work. Working kept her mind off everything and all the thoughts swirling around. It kept her mind off _Giovanni._ Despite their relationship ending, all she could think about was him. What was he doing? Was he okay? Has he moved on with someone else? Then it hit her. What if he had moved on with someone else? Ranvir tried to fight back the tears from pouring out her eyes as she could not bear the thought of him with someone else. Probably someone younger and more beautiful...and wouldn’t break his heart because of their job. 

Ranvir’s bottom lip trembled as she felt the tears brim nearer and nearer to the surface. Susanna instantly knew something was not right and placed her hand firmly on her shoulder.

“Oh Ranvir...what’s happened? You can talk to us.” 

Laura had jumped up from her seat and stood by Ranvir’s side within a flash, of course with a couple of tissues on hand. Just as she took the tissue off Laura, she had burst into tears. 

“I’m sorry…” Ranvir wiped away the majority of her tears whilst sniffling loudly. “I don’t know why I’m getting so upset…”

“We’re worried about you. It’s like you’ve shut yourself off from everything apart from work,” Laura said with her voice so full of genuine concern. 

Ranvir gulped. She knew she had to tell the truth eventually otherwise she wouldn’t hear the end of it from either of them. God knows what the fuck they would think of her. Ranvir Singh, the English Literature tutor who _had_ an intimate relationship with one of her students. Oh the scandal it would cause. She would be an embarrassment and a laughing stock. 

“You know...that rumour that was going round about the tutor and the student having an affair…” she spoke quietly.

Both women nodded in response but Susanna had raised her eyebrow in question. Did Ranvir know who it was? Was she covering for them or something?

“It was me…” her voice was now barely above a whisper.

Her eyes averted down to the cup of tea she made that had probably gone cold by now. All that could be heard was Laura gasping in complete surprise and Susanna’s eyes had widened. Well neither of them were expecting that. Ranvir was the last person they suspected to do something like that.

“Oh my god, Ranvir...who was it?” Susanna kept her voice down just in case people were around or trying to listen in.

“Giovanni Pernice...he’s Italian and younger than me…”

“How young are we talking?” Laura questioned, moving closer.

Ranvir looked up and felt her hands trembling...well, almost shaking with the amount of anxiety that was ripping through her at that moment.

“Thirty...he dances professionally and has his own dance studio...are you guys not even the slightest bit disgusted with me?” 

“No. I’m just shocked because it seems so unlike you. You’ve always been so professional,” Susanna firmly squeezed her shoulder for some form of comfort.

“It was all harmless flirting at first but something changed between us...I tried to stop myself because I knew I’d be crossing a dangerous line…”

Laura had by now had her hand placed on Ranvir’s back, hoping it would provide her with some reassurance that neither herself or Susanna were mad with her. 

Ranvir took a deep breath before carrying on talking, “I opened up to him about my past and we ended up sharing a kiss...something within me just exploded and set fireworks off inside me so I let him...you know... _touch me_...Giovanni made me feel like I was worth something, made me feel beautiful and sexy...yes, we ended up having sex during a lesson which is probably when one of your students heard, Susanna...and I’m so sorry…”

She could already feel the tears brimming her eyes once again. She had never felt more embarrassed and humiliated in her entire life. 

“Hey hey hey...it’s okay. Where is Giovanni now?” Susanna asked softly.

“I don’t know...probably at home...it did blossom into a romance and I was so happy...the happiest I’d probably been in my whole life but I put an end to it once I found out there was a rumour going round…” she explained truthfully.

“How did he take it?” Laura asked.

“Not well...he told me that he loves me and me being the fucking idiot I am, I ended things with him straight after.” 

“Do you love him?” 

Ranvir glanced over at Susanna and a lump once again formed in the back of her throat. Maybe she did love him but denied it after all that time but truthfully she was scared of letting someone love her again after how things ended with her marriage. She knew Giovanni was a good man, had a heart of pure solid gold and he would never hurt her but the fear of the past repeating itself held her back from fully accepting that he indeed does love her. 

“Yes,” she whispered. “I love him. It’s taken me the past three weeks to realise that. I’ve already messed things up with him once...what if he doesn’t want me again after all this?” 

“Giovanni would not have reacted the way he did if he didn’t love you,” Laura pointed out. 

Maybe Laura was right. Ranvir had received so many voice mail messages from Giovanni and the text she had received from him earlier was a clear indication that he was so serious about her. It only made Ranvir realise how badly she had handled the situation and it just made everything more difficult. 

Ranvir was just about to open her mouth to reply until she felt her phone vibrating on the counter. Looking down at the number on the screen, she raised her eyebrows in curiosity as she did not recognise the number. She picked up her phone and swiped across the screen to answer it.

“Hello?” she answered politely.

 _“Hi! Is that Ranvir Singh?”_ the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

She was confused more than anything. Who was this person and what did they want? 

“Yes, it is. Can I help you?” 

_“It’s one of the producers from Good Morning Britain! We have a proposition for you...we would love for you to join our team as our new political editor!”_

Ranvir gasped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're coming towards the end of this fic now and I'm not ready to say goodbye to it :(


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G discovers something shocking...👀

Giovanni’s feet carried him as quickly as they could to where Ranvir worked. He had and needed to talk to her. It was a miracle that Giovanni had finally found the motivation to get out of bed, tidy his room and shower after what felt like months living in hibernation. After he sent that text it felt like a step forward in a way when he saw that she’d seen it but still not replied. Maybe it was better to explain how he was really feeling in person instead of over text. 

He already knew his way round the building after being there many times before, knowing exactly where Ranvir’s office was and hoping that she was alone and not with a student. 

But something felt off once he had arrived at her office, normally her name would be on the door but it wasn’t. It seemed strange. He thought maybe she had moved offices. Giovanni pushed the door open and looked around the room. All of her stuff was gone and all that was left was the desk, table and the empty bookshelf. He sighed wondering where the fuck she was and why her office had been cleared out. Then he realised.

_ Oh fuck...has she come clean and been sacked? Did someone find out?  _

Susanna came up behind him and gently tapped him on the shoulder causing Giovanni to spin around. She noticed that the poor man looked so traumatised. 

“Giovanni, isn’t it?” 

He slowly nodded his head in response, “yes...where is Ranvir?” 

“Come with me to my office and we’ll talk,” she said before walking off down the corridor with Giovanni trailing along behind her. 

What the fuck was going on? If Ranvir had been sacked then he knew it was all his fault. He probably just cost her the job that she loved so much. A wave of guilt washed over him as he walked into Susanna’s office. Sitting down on the chair on the other side of the desk not even saying anything. His mind was occupied elsewhere and with so many questions. 

“Before you panic, I already know about you and Ranvir...she told me a few days ago.”

Giovanni looked up at the woman sitting at the opposite side of the desk, letting out a sigh of relief. At least he felt like he wasn’t going to be judged by one of her colleagues. 

“Where is Ranvir? Has something happened? Has she been...sacked?” the tone of his voice was full of panic. He just wanted to know what had happened to her.

“She’s gone, Giovanni…” Susanna trailed off before carrying on, “she’s resigned.” 

Resigned? What? Why the fuck has she resigned? Was she given an ultimatum to either resign and leave her job quietly or get sacked on the spot? Giovanni was now even more confused. 

_ Why resign from a job that you love so much?  _

“But why? She loves this job,” he questioned, sitting forward in his seat.

“Ranvir was offered another job on Good Morning Britain as their political editor.” 

Susanna instantly wondered why Ranvir had never told Giovanni that she had resigned in the first place. He had been left in the dark about the whole situation. No wonder he panicked when he was told that she had left. That afternoon Ranvir received the phone call, she was conflicted with accepting the offer but in the end she did go for it. It was a massive career opportunity for her and she deserved it. 

“She was offered a job on television?”

Giovanni was more than relieved to hear that she hadn’t been sacked but being offered a job as a political editor on television...that was huge. He felt his heart swell up with pride. The woman he loved had accepted a life changing job but it must have been so difficult for her to leave behind everything she had worked for in the last fifteen years or so. 

Susanna nodded before smiling warmly at the Italian, seeing his face light up in pride. Bless him. Ranvir was right about him, he truly had a heart of gold and seemed to care about her so deeply. 

“The producers were so impressed with all the journalism she had been doing over the years and wanted her on the team with myself and Laura. She deserves this so much, Giovanni...and in a way, I’m glad she’s no longer in this job,” she spoke so honestly and truthfully.

Giovanni raised his eyebrows in a mix of question and confusion. 

“Ranvir became so miserable after you two split up. To put it this way, she was broken and became so withdrawn.”

His heart immediately sank at the thought of her being riddled with sadness and misery. Now he knew why she had never even called him back, her own decision had caused them both to be lonely and miserable. Giovanni glanced down his fingers fiddling with the small ring on his pinky finger. 

“I still love her...despite the fact that she’s broken my heart twice…” he spoke quietly. 

“Ranvir loves you, Giovanni. It’s taken her a while to realise that because of all the doubts she had. She’s got it in her head that you’ve probably found someone better than her.”

Giovanni looked back up at Susanna. Never in a million years would he ever replace Ranvir Singh with another woman. He would happily wait for the rest of his life for her to be ready to commit to him. 

“I love her and only her,” by now he had sat up in his chair with a little more confidence and some hope. 

Now that Ranvir was no longer working in a place where a relationship between them was strictly forbidden, maybe they had another chance at being together without having to sneak around and keep everything a secret. Giovanni realised from that moment on he needed to do absolutely everything to get her back into his heart, where she truly belonged. 

It felt a bit bold of him to ask for Ranvir’s home address but he did anyway. 

“I need to get my girl back. Can I have her address?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go and I'm not ready 🥺


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R & G are finally reunited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it...the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy ❤️

Giovanni had a clue of where Ranvir resided as they had that conversation when they first met. It felt like a lifetime ago and a lot had happened and changed since then. He wasn’t planning on forming such a deep and meaningful connection with his now former English Literature tutor but he definitely didn’t plan on falling deeply in love with the woman. It even surprised himself. He had zero regrets of all those times that had spent together in their own little world and he was determined to fight back for them to be together...hopefully for the rest of their lives if she would have him. 

His eyes glanced outside the car window as he drove through the countryside and into the Chilterns. No wonder Ranvir felt such peace and ease around here with all the beautiful views, greenery and the fresh air, something that was starved of in the busy streets of central London. 

Giovanni took a deep breath once his car had pulled up outside Ranvir’s house. His heart was already thumping inside his chest. He was hoping that Ranvir was at home but then again the nerves got the better of him. This would be the first time they had properly seen each other in over a month and oh what a painful few weeks it had been for the both of them. 

He took a deep breath as he walked towards the front door. It was a beautiful looking house from the outside. Big enough for a small family and very countryside like. Giovanni hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door.

_ Oh fuck...was this really a good idea, Giovanni?  _

He actually felt sick in the pit of his already anxiety filled stomach. He didn’t know what he was going to say but his thoughts had been disrupted when the door opened. Giovanni glanced down at the little boy with a polite little smile on his face...the exact same as Ranvir’s smile. Then he realised it was her son. God he was the spitting image of his mother. 

“Hello! Can I help you?” Tushaan was so polite and cheerful for an eight year old. 

Giovanni felt his heart go warm and fuzzy, he barely knew the boy but he reminded him so much of Ranvir it started to scare him a little bit.

“I’m looking for Ranvir. Is she here?” 

Tushaan was just about to answer when Giovanni heard a female voice echoing inside the house. The figure came walking down the hallway and it was Ranvir. His heart immediately stopped at the sight of her. 

“Tushaan! Go back upstairs and finish off your homework, mummy will see to this man,” she quickly ushered him back inside the house and he soon disappeared upstairs. 

Ranvir looked up at Giovanni and met his gaze. God it had been a while but she wasn’t expecting him to turn up on her doorstep. He hadn’t really changed from the last time she saw him but he did look saddened. What on earth was he even doing here? 

“Giovanni...what are you doing here?” 

Something about Ranvir had changed. She looked  _ different.  _ Giovanni didn’t know whether it was a good different or a bad different so he presumed it was a mix of both. She was wearing casual clothes; plain leggings with an oversized white t-shirt and her hair was slightly dishevelled but she still looked so beautiful. 

“I wanted to talk to you and I know you’ve resigned...why didn’t you tell me?” 

Ranvir sighed before leaning her body back into the house and grabbing her coat, chucking it on herself. 

“Tushaan! I’m just popping out to do something! I’ll be back as soon as I can!” she called from the bottom of the staircase. 

“Okay mum!” Tushaan shouted back from his bedroom upstairs.

Ranvir quickly rushed out the door and closed it, making sure it was locked before stuffing the keys inside her coat pocket. She then glanced at Giovanni and all the memories from that night all came flooding back to her. The amount of guilt she felt and the hurt she had caused and he came all the way here to talk to her. How the fuck could he ever forgive her for everthing? 

“How have you been?” she asked as they walked through the fields together. 

It was a silly question for her to ask since she could most likely imagine how hard the last few weeks had been for him. If there was ever a chance to try and fix things, now was the time. 

“Shit. I feel a little better now that I’m with you,” he answered so honestly. 

“I’m sorry I never told you I resigned…” she mumbled quietly as they approached Stonor Park, one of her favourite places to walk with Shmizzels. 

Giovanni’s hand immediately found hers and firmly squeezed it. He could never forget how warm and soft her small hands felt in his. It sent a shock of electricity through his spine. 

“It’s okay. I’m more relieved that you weren’t sacked,” he replied softly.

What she hadn’t told Giovanni that the new job offer was not the only reason why she handed in her resignation. 

“I’ve loved that job for fifteen years but it was time to move on...as hard as it was I feel ready for another challenge but that wasn’t the only reason why I resigned.”

Giovanni stopped walking and looked down at her with confusion. What possibly could be the other reason? 

“What do you mean?” he questioned. 

“I was going to resign anyway, Giovanni. Regardless of the job offer I wasn’t happy. I used to be but meeting you made me realise that there’s so much more in life. I wanted to leave my job...so I could be with you…” she trailed, looking up into his eyes.

Giovanni was taken aback. She was going to give everything up for him? It was definitely the last thing he expected to hear from her but in a way it made his heart swell. Her job prevented them from being together but now they were free from hiding their feelings. 

“Leave your job for me? I wouldn’t have allowed that, Ranvi. Give up everything you’ve worked for just for me-”

He was cut off by Ranvir’s lips smashing against his in a passion filled kiss. It was full of love. Pouring out all their emotions and what they felt for one another in one kiss. Giovanni’s arms snuck around her waist and lifted her off the ground earning a little squeal from her. Ranvir broke the kiss whilst Giovanni carefully placed her back down on the ground.

“Giovanni...I love you.” 

“Oh Ranvi, I love you too.”

The loving gaze between them was all that needed to be said. Butterflies erupting from the pits of their stomachs as they spent some time just holding one another in each other’s arms. Giovanni’s lips met hers again in another kiss, starting off slow and passionate before becoming more desperate and urgent. They hadn’t any physical contact with each other in over a month of course all they wanted to do was be connected physically. 

Ranvir moaned into his mouth as his tongue slowly grazed her bottom lip. Their bodies pressed up against one another as they carried on exploring each other’s mouths. Making out in the middle of Stonor Park was not exactly what either of them had in mind as their little reunion. Giovanni’s hands had slipped down the small of her back and gripped onto her arse earning a yelp and small giggle from Ranvir. 

God they needed each other so badly. Their hands roaming each other’s clothed bodies trying to fight the urge not to end up ripping each other’s clothes off out in the open air in the middle of the countryside. 

Giovanni broke the kiss as his eyes darkened with so much desire building him inside of him. His breath was shaky and shallow, “is there anywhere we can go? I don’t think I can wait any longer to have you.” 

The sheer desperation in his voice spoke volumes. Ranvir had to think as they couldn’t exactly go back to her place with Tushaan being there. She looked around and there were hardly any sort of buildings except for Stonor House but it was mainly miles of fields. Without any second thought, Ranvir grabbed hold of his hand and hastily walked towards the wall furthest away from the windows of Stonor House. It was a very quiet and peaceful day so she was praying that they wouldn’t get caught out by any locals she knew. 

Ranvir backed herself right up against the wall as Giovanni quickly closed the gap and their lips crashed together once again. A small gasp left her lips as his hand had somehow made its way inside her underwear and was already getting to work on her soaking wet clit. 

“Giovanni!” 

Her fingers made their way through his floppy hair, gripping on to it and giving it a slight yank. She was not even sure how it happened or how he did it but her coat had been removed from her body within an instant. Ranvir moaned whilst Giovanni’s fingers slowly circled around her clit to edge her on more. By now she was dripping wet and he missed that feeling of being able to touch her in that way. 

Ranvir yanked on his hair harder whilst her other hand found itself rubbing against his growing erection inside his jeans. Giovanni removed his fingers from her underwear after deciding that he needed to be inside of her right now and the rest could wait until later on. Her hands started working on unbuckling the belt on his jeans and pulling on the zip to unzip them. Giovanni on the other hand had already yanked down her leggings along with her underwear, throwing them down into the grass. 

“God Ranvi, I’ve missed you so much.” he breathed in one go, trying to tug down his jeans and boxers so they were round his ankles.

Ranvir was extremely thankful that she had worn an oversized t-shirt today as it covered part of the lower half of her body. Their breathing had become so heavy and shallow, almost panting for one another as Giovanni lifted Ranvir off the ground making her wrap her legs around his waist. 

“Hurry up,” she whined, feeling his aching cock press up against her clit. “I need you…” 

Giovanni had almost forgotten how beautiful she sounded when begging for him to touch and pleasure her. His hand reached down between their bodies for his cock, pushing the head inside of her. 

God did she let out an almighty whine from the feeling of having some physical contact with him after going over a month without it. Ranvir had almost let out a sigh of relief once the rest of his length slid inside of her with such ease causing them both to moan. 

“I’ve missed this feeling…” Giovanni trailed off as their lips met again in another passionate kiss, beginning to move his hips at a slow pace just to build up the pleasure.

Ranvir moaned so beautifully into the kiss, the feeling of his cock moving inside of her agonisingly slowly made her crumble almost on the spot. No matter how times they would do this, the pleasure both of them felt was off the scale. It was never boring but it became more exciting each time round. Giovanni slowly pulled out until it was only the head of his length still left in before sliding back inside of her again with more pressure. Ranvir tried to find something to grip onto but Giovanni was really her only option at the moment. She grasped onto his shoulders as hard as she could, her nails digging into the material of his jacket. 

“Faster...go faster…” 

By that point she was begging for more of him. Giovanni did grant her wish by thrusting a lot faster until moans slipped out from their lips continuously with the waves of pleasure building up so quickly. His thrusts soon became more urgent and sloppy as Ranvir buried her face into the crook of his neck, struggling to hold it together from screaming out. 

Giovanni’s fingernails dug into her skin as his grip on her became tighter. He was pretty certain that she would probably bruise from how tight his grip on her had become. But once he felt her thighs beginning to shake against his own that’s when he knew she was so close. Ranvir’s back arched off the wall and met his thrust hallway. All that was to be heard was their moans and skin on skin contact as she felt her insides squeeze so hard around his cock. 

“I’m so close!” she moaned against the crook of his neck.

Giovanni bit down on his bottom lip so hard he most likely drew blood when his length began pulsing inside of her. Ranvir had lost all control of herself by then, she cried out as her orgasm hit her hard and unexpectedly. It ripped straight through her with her cries of pleasure muffling against his skin. She moaned out his name over and over as she released all the juices she had down his pulsing cock. Giovanni came straight after with a loud growl, releasing his load deep inside of her and he never felt more relieved. They stayed together until they had calmed down from the intensity of their orgasms. Ranvir looked back up at him, still panting but not as heavily as it was, with their eyes meeting in a deep loving gaze. 

Their lips met one last time in a sweet and gentle kiss as Giovanni slowly removed his length from inside of her, helping Ranvir back down onto her feet. Her thighs still trembled as she bent down to slip back on her underwear and leggings and Giovanni did the same. 

“You do realise that we have over a month’s worth of sex to catch up on,” he pointed out as they took a slow walk back to Ranvir’s house.

Her eyes met his before letting out a wheeze in complete amusement, “do you want to stay? I mean...only if you want to of course.”

“I’d love nothing more. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” he replied back straight away.

Ranvir smiled up at him warmly. He was right. There was no way he would be leaving her side ever again even if he did start to get on her nerves sometimes. 

“This is the perfect opportunity for you to get to know Tushaan. You’re part of my life now and I want you to be part of his,” she spoke honestly. 

They knew it was a huge step they were taking regarding their relationship taking some time to bond and build a relationship with her son. Giovanni was nervous how it would all turn out but Ranvir reassured him with her hand slipping in his. Their fingers slowly entwined together and that’s when they knew that everything between them had now gone back to normal. 

It was the start of a new chapter  _ together _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I've had so much fun writing this fic and I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have! Once again, thank you so much for all the love and comments throughout this fic! 
> 
> My brain has already come up with another AU idea and I've already started working on it 👀
> 
> All I have to say now is thank you, thank you, thank you! ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd there it is! More to come soon ;)


End file.
